Love Or Hate?
by AznInvasionPersuasion
Summary: Kimberly Crawford lives in a house with only her mother, but is happy with her life. But when Jack Brewer(treated like a Justin Bieber god) comes back into her life(that's right, she said BACK), she's more than ever confused and her average life turns upside down. When Jack confesses something deep and personal, Kim doesn't know what to do. Bad summary, story better. Read/Review
1. Chapter 1: Back

**_~Kim~_**

I stepped forward. I smelled the air, the salty air that filled my nose had its familiarity. "Sweetheart, wake up. Honest to god, why are you day-dreaming?" said my mother. She piled up her blonde hair, revealing her sea green eyes. The scars on her scared me. She would tell me her family tree was hard, and had absolutely no good thing that came for it.

Except my dad.

He was nice, kind-hearted, but for some reason his expressions were unreadable. Mysterious, and almost dangerous. Mom said"Dear are you thinking about how me and your father got together?""Maybe." I say shyly, turning around so she wouldn't see my embarrassed blush and sheepish smile. I got my blond hair from my Mom and my blue eyes from my Dad. Mom said"Fine."How did she know?! I swear, moms are incredibly ninja-like!

* * *

Story time.

**(A/N: This one part will be in Kim's Mom Point Of View.)**

I was at the pier. My father said"Are you going to help me catch the fish?" He was a fisher men. Most popular in town. Then again, he was the only one in town that fished. "I dunno, Dad." I sighed. Some boys were surfing

I sat and got bored. I went off and walked barefoot against the beach of the dazzling white sand, softer than cotton or fine silk. Dad had said"Come back soon, and don't go far!""Dad, I'm 14!" I yelled back, annoyed. At that time, I didn't know I had my first and true love right in front of me. I caught the eye of a boy who surfed with agility. He surfed, but with a lot more relaxation than the boys. He had black hair, swift, graceful, and it looked like perfect strands of the night sky turned into hair. It was like a wave to the side. He had a light tan yet pale in the moonlight complexion. He had either blue, black, or brown eyes. They were changing constantly**.(A/N: If you want an image on what he looks like, Google in pictures of Jeremy Shada.)**

I felt myself suck in a breath. "Hello." He said. He was taller by 2 inches or so. He was muscular and smiled easily. I tried to look casual and nonchalant."Hi, what's up?" I said with a beam. He smiled"I'm Nate. Nate Jones. And nothing much. How bout you?" I thought of him as a normal guy, but the girls treated him as a Justin Bieber god. I would absolutely silly if I acted like that. "I'm Kelsey Crawford. And great." I said. Nate lifted his chin a bit and said"Hey, why don't you surf with us?""I don't know how to." I said, looking at the water wistfully. He took my hand"I'm going to show you then." Then, he pulled me in. I wore only a tank top and my shorts but he pulled me in anyway. We spent the rest of the day, surfing, laughing.

I just came out when three girls snapped at me"What were you doing with Prince Nathan Nate Turner?" They said it unison and said his full name which was weird. "We just hanged out." I retorted, and brushed my hair. The middle one with brown hair hissed in my ear"If you ever, and I mean ever go near him or flirt with him. We will make your life a living hell." I pushed her into one of the abandoned and water filled sand castles. "Oops." I smirked as I walked by. The girl got up, wet sand covered her denim skirt. "We will get-" the girl stopped when Nate walked to me. "Want to eat?" he asked. I smiled"Sure."

* * *

**_~Kim~_**

I felt myself want to talk about it more, but Mom here was smiling sadly. As if the memory of Dad hurt her. "Mom, what happened to Dad?" I asked. Her expression evaporated entirely, leaving a blank and depressed one behind. "He was lost at sea..." she kept repeating it like it wasn't true, it was just a bad dream. I felt so sorry for her. "Mom, I should go. I'll see you later. Anything to pickup while I'm out?" I say, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes." Mom blinked her way back to our world. "Um, eggs, flour, and beef.""Kay." I said, already slipping on my Aeropostale jacket. I put on my blue knee high converses that matched the color of my jeans, tied it up, and was out the door. I was heading to my friend's house and was going to the library after.

I went to my friend Lucille Zhang's house. She is the most Gothic girl you will ever meet. She wear boots, and all kind of boots. She had black hair, with colored streaks mixed in with her natural highlights. She had cocoa brown highlights and toffee coffee highlights. She claims expressing herself this way makes her unique. I knocked on the door. The wind chimes rang softly, giving me a taste of her Chinese culture. (Did I mention she's Chinese?) She lives with her mom and grandma, but her fourth older(the youngest: 15 years old) brother lives in Manhattan, NY(A/N: Read my other fanfic; My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary).

She is great with archery, which her last name means. "Master of Bows" She had brown eyes that make boys(I've heard them talk about her) melt. She has olive skin(unlike my embarrassing tanness), wears tons of dark clothes, takes so much martial classes you think she was born in the marine's.

She watches the goriest movies, plays the same kinds of games, and is an excellent healer. Wants to become a doctor when growed up. Is a straight A type of girl, and will scare the hell out of you if you hurt one of her best friends(including me!). She plays every sport except swimming. That's her number one fear and embarrassment. She says she doesn't believe in swimsuits. Sometimes, for the wrong people I think it should be illegal. How she became this way? Her 4 older brothers.

I knocked on the door. "Hey." She opened the door. Her black hair was filled with green streaks. "Nice look." I said, entering the house. Let's just say, her house is huge. Like, 6,000 square feet."Luce, every time I visit your house, it gets bigger." I say, taking off my shoes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, did you hear?" she said as we walked up the grand ball room stairs. We walked on silent feet. We got to her room and she took the remote control and turned on the TV. We watched a familiar face cross TV. "No... It can't be." I said, I felt myself going into an insane state. "Oh, it be..." said a quiet Lucy.

I turned to her, her dark brown eyes turned wicked obsidian black that made me shudder. Beep! I took out my phone and saw a text. Please don't be him, please do not let it be! I thought(more like beg). I slipped into the red bean bag chair and felt light headed. "Kim? You okay?" she said, cautiously looking(more like observing) me. Studying if I had some horrible and sudden disease I caught. "I-I dunno." I stuttered. Lucy's shadow loomed over me. I almost felt scared at her.

She placed a cool hand over my forehead and sighed"It's nothing. You just don't want to meet...""No! Don't say it!" I threatened. She batted her eyelashes and gave an sort of mischievous/innocent look. Oh no. "Jack Brewer!" she bursted, smiling. Her third oldest brother, Jonathan "Johnny" came in. Johnny was 16. 2 years older than me and Lucy. I felt my cheeks blush. He was really cute, in fact all of Lulu's brother were cute. Except Frank, the fourth oldest(A/N: Repeat. Read My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary).

He looked like a, baby sumo wrestler. But much more poised and less cave-man like. At least, that's what I heard from their mom. "Were you girls talking about me?" Johnny asked, I blurted"No, we were talking about Jack Brewer." The Zhang kids stood, silent. I pursed my lips and said"It was just a girl subject. Do you want to girl talk, Johnny?" I flashed a mischievous devilish grin.

"Uh, no thanks ladies! I'm good. Nice to see you Kim." He flashed a smile which I shot a beam back. Lulu rolled her eyes"How do you like him? That charm act is a facade!""He's just so normal and he's well, I shouldn't say." I say, turning away. Lulu pulled me to face her"What? What is it!""That fact that he's not Jack Brewer! I mean, Johnny is at least normal. In fact, he out of your four older brothers, he's so sweet, nice, and just well, perfect!" I said, almost wistfully.

Lulu rolled her famous and scary black eyes. Oh wait, I forgot to show you my text. It said(it's from the person I truly don't want in my life): _I'm back..._ I personally want to beat him down. But, he, well, it's a long and complicated story that doesn't involve the time of right now. Lucy said"Doorbell. Come on." We went down the stairs and found the door being already opened. Lulu's mother said"We have new neighbors." Then, she opened the door fully. He didn't even look at Lulu, but at me. Jack Brewer was here. He actually was here. I felt sick to my stomach.

He said one thing that reflected his text"I'm back."

* * *

Okay, well, I didn't give much drama. It's just the introduction. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2: Father

_**~Kim~**_

I was ready to throw up. My blue eyes turned brown, and I was ready to faint. Lulu grinned"I forgot to tell you, he's my nieghbor.""Hey. Miss me?" said a smooth Jack. I snorted"Not really. I've gotta go, later Lulu." I pulled on my converses and was out the door. I picked up the books and grocery I needed.

Okay, I'll tell you why I don't like Jack whose squirming in their seats, waiting(for you know what to happen). The reason was he helped me. And I mean, when I ran away. Mom was gone for a month, so she left me with my Aunt Carol. She was rude, abusive, and I just hated her since birth. I ran away since then. I was eight, I couldn't go far unless I had help. I was running in an alley. My stomach growled and my body was aching with exhaustion.

I was near a pizza parlor. A boy was out there, he was sitting there quietly. Staring at the blue sky. "What's wrong?" he asked. I said"I ran away. My family hates me.""No, not true." he rushed and helped me out. He said"My name is Jack Brewer.""Mine is Kim Crawford." I replied. They gave me a meal, which I devoured, a nice hot bath, and new clothes. They told me that family was important, but I told them that all Aunt Carol cared for was money. The boy personally walked me home. I said"What can I do to say thank you?"

"Nothing," the boy replied. He handed me a white necklace. The pendant was a Yin and Yang sign. But only the white part. Everything was white, even the thin yet silky strap I had on. The boy had the black one he said"When you need me, or the other way around, we will find each other. Don't lose the necklace." I nodded frantically. He smiled, his hazel eyes sparkled under the blazing sun. He ran off. I said"Thank you!" By the time I said that, he was long gone under the scorching sun. I stepped inside. Aunt Carol was gone, instead Mom was home! I practically shrieked and hugged her to death. She smiled"Aunt Carol is gone." I started to cry happy tears. I hated Aunt Carol, nothing could make me happier.

I snapped out of my flashback day dream. I was in my room. I was on my laptop. I began typing in a bunch of stuff on Face-Book. My mother said"Kimmy, we got to open the restaurant." I jogged down the stairs"Mom, don't call me Kimmy!" I said as I opened the shop. We owned a buffet restaurant. I sat in my own booth. I was reading a book to myself when a all-too familiar boy sat down. I glared at him"What are you doing here?" He laughed, like I amused him, like a little dog doing tricks for his owner. He better not be thinking like that. Jack smiled"I had to see you, you look very familiar." I felt myself let out a small gasp. I couldn't blame him for forgetting. It was 6 years since we last saw each other.

"Well, you saw me. Anything else?" I said. He sniffed the air for some reason. He was _such _an obnoxious movie star and singer. Jack said"C'mon, you want dinner?""You do know that this is my family's restaurant, right?" I said with a that smirk that said, _I knew something that you didn't! _Jack's smile disappeared, as his cheeks went from tan to red.

* * *

**_~Jack~_**

I admit it. That was embarrassing. I sat in the same booth with her. She was reading a thick book and not eating like everyone else. It sucks not knowing. I leaned back"Sorry, Sweet Cheeks I didn't know. So, what are you like?" She buried her nose in her book, but after a couple of seconds"I am not telling you, and don't ever call me 'sweet cheeks' if your fond of yours hands." I put my hands up, showing some protest and then said"So, will you show me around town?" She sighed, like I was weighing her down. But she pulled on her navy blue Aeropostale tote bag and said"Coming or not?"

I said"Kay, Miss Princess." She had that one-second glare look and shouted"Mom, I'll be back at 4!""Wait, wait honey." said a blond lady. She had sea green eyes unlike her daughter. Why does her daughter look so familiar? Her mom stopped, and noticed me"Jack Brewer!" I whipped around, making sure no one was there. No one was. "Yep, that's me." I said, a smile displayed. The blondie scowled at me disgustingly. She smiled"Hon, is this your boyfriend?" I chuckled"Yes. We met a couple days ago, but it was love at first sight." Her daughter's mouth was wide open. The anger kindling in her eyes made me want to laugh.

"Well, come back at 4. I have some news for you." she said, surpressing a smile. "You are a total idiot." scowled the blond girl. "Say, what is your name? The text was just because your phone number was from your friend." I said casually. Her mouth dropped again. Then she muttered"Why, God? Why?" Then she turned to my. I looked deep into her ocean blue eyes, they were beautiful. She said"Kimberly Crawford. Call me Kim. You do know, I walk everywhere. Excluding my mom's car." I joked"Must be hard when you're not famous and rich." She glared at me and growled"Well, at least I'm not stuck up and snobby." She started to walk away.

"Kim, c'mon Kim." I called, she clearly waltzed out of here. And I didn't know my way around town yet. "Wait, Kim, I'm sorry. I was just joking." I pressed, her deep blue eyes penetrated mine. "Jack, when you celebrities joke with us normal people, you kinda set them off." Kim chided. She then said"We're going to the aquarium.""Sure thing, Kimmy." I teased. The next thing was so unreal. She grabbed my wrist, flipped me over her shoulder, and then...I slammed into the pavement. She smirked"You wanna say my name, again?""No thank you." I said and called a limo. He drove us there within 15 minutes and I gave him a tip.

We walked out, and she automatically scowled at me. "Too lazy to walk?" she asked. I replied with a smile"Not lazy, just it was hot and I needed the air conditioning." She had that shy smile for a second and then said"There." We walked in, I could smell sea water. The fish swam ahead of us like a clear, thick glassed arch or dome. It was a pretty cool aquarium. Kim looked deeply in the glass, her reflection showed a beautiful girl. The beautiful girl seems so, so familiar. Like a lost lover. I missed that girl, I wonder where that blondie was.

Kim said"Dude, snap out of it." I blinked, yours truly was momentarily lost in thought.

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I felt obliged to say something, when I blurted"Dude, snap out of it." It was impulsive. It really was. But the actor, was in la-la-la land. His chocolate brown eyes was dreamy, like he was having a sweet dream. The weirdest part of me was the fact that I was a little tempted to kiss him. See how ridiculous that sounded? Jack hesitated"Kim, have we met before?" I almost dropped my tote bag. Was he...did he just? Did he attempted to try to use a pick up line? I felt sick to my stomach. Until I realized he was all serious, not silly or acting. Now, that scared me. I said slowly"Maybe, maybe not." Jack said"When we were eight? Hey wait," I started running away from him.

I couldn't let him know I was a girl who he ran into, how he had practically saved my life. I will never hear the end of it. The only I can hear from him was"Kim! Wait, what happened?!" I was running like a cheetah. I sprinted, and the stunt double actor was breathing hard. I ran home, went in, and locked the doors. I ran into my room where no one could hear or see me. I admit, it was rude, but the thought of him helping me seemed so unrealistic. He'd helped me, but he didn't realize I'd never thanked him. Or something.

I began sleeping, only thinking of me.

* * *

The next day of school, I went in and almost forgotten Jack Brewer.

Almost.

I was in math class. Mr. Miller said"Class, we have a new student.""I'm Jack Brewer." Yours truly said. I gasped, but not excitedly. More like shocked and horrified. The girls squealed and began gossiping and began putting on makeup, the guys began welcoming him. Mr. Miller said"Now, he is just a student. Treat him like an average guy." We-meaning the class, excluding me- nodded and began writing down our bell work. I was in eighth grade.

I was in a hurry to get out of class, when I'd realize he was in _all _my class. When I was in PE. everything felt normal again. I was a cheerleader. I was finishing a triple back flip and I put my right hand on my hip, my left in a fist in the air. Shaking my white and green glittery pom-poms. I felt a little silly, but cheer-leading was my life. A boy got up from the bleachers and said"Nice work.""Johnny!" I whisper-shrieked. Johnny was known for being a bad boy. He said"You were a great cheer-leader. Are you head?""No, " I said flatly "Stephanie McKenzie is."

Johnny held both of my hands close and I felt his breathing. "You would make a better cheer-leader-" Johnny started but someone intervened"Whoa! Hands off, my girl!" whipped Jack Brewer. Some girls gasped and began pointing and angrily shout-whispering. I felt my cheeks grow rosy, like bloody rosy. Johnny put his hands up in protest"Sorry, dude. Didn't know. See you around, Kim." He waved and left the gymnasium. I let out a love-struck sigh"He is so romantic.""Are you kidding me?" Jack said, he was acting like a father would to his daughter who came in past curfew.

A blond haired, blue eyed girl with a British accent waltzed over here. It was Stephanie McKenzie. She pulled away her perfectly ponytail braided, and took out her elastic hair bands. Her hair came out in perfect curls. She put on a look that was very false to girls, but to boys said _Hey, I'm hot and I could be yours, IF you can prove yourself. _Stephanie purred"Jackie!" She leaned in and kissed him. It was clear that she had a huge crush on him and that fact that he was hugely famous was enough to prove it. She kissed him so long, Jack didn't even stop her. I wanted to get even with Jack. He was close to ruining my chances with Johnny and he called me his _girl_. I decided"I can't believe you, Jack!"

All the people from my PE. class came over, holding phones, trying to stand over others. I pretended to act tearful and shouted"What is wrong with you?! You say you love me, but I caught you cheating on me with this girl?!" Jack gave me a terrified look, like he might break. I sobbed"You kiss her right in front of me and you don't have the decency to at least stop! You know what, we're done." I finished my short speech and left the gym room.

I was in the girls' locker room when a couple of the girl entered. "Wow, I never expect you have a secret boyfriend...whose single now!" finished an obnoxious girl who smiled at me. A girl who wore so much make up make clowns look like they were no make up at all squealed"No wonder why he cheated on you, Kim! If he found you...decent?, then he'll find us red-carpet worthy! Hey, the school dance is coming up..." I left the girls' locker room.

Then, I felt an ambush. "That was all fake, wasn't it?" I almost screamed when a cool hand clamped itself over my mouth. I turned around to see me face with Lulu. She had green highlights. I let out a small fake laugh"Yeah. But, he deserved it. He called me his girl and he called me his girlfriend yesterday." Lulu's face had that small surprised look"Then...he must have a crush on you?!"

"Lulu!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway-" I start but Jack came in. He hugged me"Thank you, thank you, thanks so much!" I looked at Lulu, horrified. "Thanks for what? And BTW, you're welcome." I said. Jack beamed"I needed to give the paparazzi some bad publicity(my manager's idea)and you gave me it." Stephanie walked out, a pink bubblegum hanging from her mouth. She popped it and purred"Jackie, come dearie!" She leaned in to kiss him but he shoved her away. I couldn't help but gloat, but Lulu pulled me away before I could.

"Must she always kiss him when she sees him?" Lulu asked. I shrugged, that blonde was a real mess. After school, I just slept in. My room always seemed very cozy-like. I heard a knock. "Hon, it's time for dinner." Mom said and I walked out of my room. We ate silently. There was a man at the door. He had black hair to the side, like a spiked up wave. His eyes were constantly changing. Blue, brown, or black. He looked like he was about 20. Definitely no older. Unfortunately, my friends at schoo told me many times(more like several)that we were twins. Sure, we have blond hair and tan skin. But, I gotten most of my looks from my Dad.

My mom smiled proudly"Kimberly?""Yeah, mom?" I asked nervously, glancing at the man. Mom said"This is your long-lost father."

* * *

Okay, I didn't want to rush it, but I felt bored. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness

**_~Kim~_**

I couldn't believe it. Here in front of me was my own father. I began backing up. "After 14 years, you finally show up, you freaking deadbeat dad?" I shouted. Mom blinked back her tears and ushered me to my room. I was mad, I couldn't even say hi, hug him, or ask why was he lost at sea. I began destroying my room, and it became a reflection of what a tornado would've done. When I was done, the mess did something that surprised me. "Kimberly, open your eyes." it said. _What? _I blinked once. Nothing, then I blinked twice. I was in the kitchen, and I just saw my father. I said coldly"Hello, could of used you fourteen years ago." My mother sighed. I stared frostily at my parents and ran to my room. I'll admit it. I wanted to yell at him. Scream why wasn't he here with Mom? Why did he have to leave? I was very frustrated, and I couldn't compute. I hated feeling this way, it distracts me from anything else. Nothing else to do, I just fall asleep. In my bed, but shivering because there was no blanket. No one to warm me up. My mother may haved raised me, but she was depressed. If you read The Hunger Games, haven't you read about Katniss's mother? Her serious depression was just like my own mother. Only, mine was a lot more active.

I sighed and looked out the window. The sky swirled black, gray clouds rushed in, raging, lightning flashing storms was stumbling in. _Knock-knock-knock! _I fell back and got up. My room was on the first floor. I stared outside and looked deeply into the sky. _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! _It was louder, more impatient, and somewhat familiar. "Hello?" I asked. A face popped up. _Jack! What the hell? _I almost screamed when I saw his face. Weary, tired, pale, but most of all, he looked soaking wet. He said"Please come out." I looked all around. I grabbed my towel, my super-emergency kit, my water-free jacket, and an umbrella.

I stumbled and almost fell, but I locked the door and left my house. I didn't know why, but I knew he was in trouble. I knew I had to help him. He said"So weak. Please, when they come, plead me innocent." I almost face-planted myself into the cement pavement. _When they come? _My mouth trembled, and I felt an urge to help again. I hated myself for that. I hated owing people, when they do things to me, you have a score to settle, and they just do more for you. It seriously sucks. I put an arm over my shoulder, and we briskly walked to the abandoned house at the end of the street. I said"What do you mean by 'when they come'?" But sick, tired, and soaked Jack didn't answer.

The house was just so close, I could go over there. I put my determined face on and we trudged over there. I opened the door and walking in like it was normal. I settled Jack down in a couch. His face was wet and bloody. Scars ran long and thick. I dabbed at it, and bandaged it. I took off my coat, and shook the droplets of water who managed to wrangle itself into my hair. I sighed and sat in the chair next to him. "Oh Jack, please be okay." I kept whispering that. The storm didn't help much. The house was empty, very, but not completely. It had a warm fireplace, I managed to create a beautiful fire. I breathed in the air. The fire-logs burned, and the glow of radiation made it seem so much more cozy. Like I just entered home. I looked around, whoever lived here before must've been living a great home. So, why leave?

I pursed my lips together and saw Jack stirring. I smiled and opened a can of noodle soup. It had carrots, potatoes, and long yellow noodles. I made some roasting thing, only having it stand still, and have it over the fire. It roasted, and I opened the medicine from my emergency kit. I took out red pills that marked _Hypothermia._ I took out a vial of sleeping medicine and poured it over the red pills.I felt Jack's head. I pulled out thick yet light-weight blankets and draped them on him. his wet brown hair was sticking up in every direction.

I took out a bottle of water and drank it. "Morning, superstar." I grinned. He scowled then, and only _then _did he notice the situation. "Kim..." He said, his eyes were a distant blot. I took out the soup, it was perfectly warm. I gave it to him which he ate without a complaint, but he sort of resisted the red pills. "Jack, they're for your own good." I pressed. "No." He opened his mouth a little too long, I took out my large spoon with the pills and the sleeping liquid and shot it in his mouth. I snapped my finger over my his mouth and kept it down. He didn't notice til it was too late. I grinned"See, another reason to fear me Jack." Jack took out his hand and felt my face. I felt hot.

"Promise me if I don't make it that you-" Jack said sleepily and I interrupted"Jack. Just sleep. No one was going to take you from me." Wow, did I say that? I was just in a fog of his sudden appearance. He immediately dropped his head and snored. I began to clean up and finished. The storm lessened, but not by much. "Kimberly Crawford?" a voice snarled. My stomach dropped and I turned to face them. Snouts, fur, and fangs. Long, wolfish, white but permanetely stained red. Bloody red. My stomach freefell. I said"What the-""Silence, Crawford." the voice growled. The thing was a wolf, but not alone. There was at least 6 wolves in this room. I felt my cheeks blushing, but not from embarrassment, but from maybe crying. I was only 14 and was helping my sorta-friend Jack Brewer.

What had he said? _When they come, plead me innocent._ I said"You must be 'they.'""That's right. I am the special Shadow." the wolf announced. It had gray fur, which looked snow-caked. My vision turned into three people, blurry, black, blurry, three of each, and then normal. I blinked a couple of times to get my head straight. The wolf was, how shall I put this? _H.O.T. _I now blushed from embarrassment. He smiled coldly"Kim, what a surprise." _Now, _shock had filled me. He had regular black hair, seventeen looking**(A/N: I know I said either sixteen or fifteen, but let's just say his birthday was a couple of days ago.)**, bronze-gold eyes, and a perfect complexion.

I said"Johnny?""Ha. Yes, I suppose you mortals call me Johnny. Now, tell us why you have Brewer." Johnny deadpanned. I stared, shocked. This boy, who I had a crush on, was actually part wolf. I couldn't meet his eyes. "You must be wondering why I am like this. I am related to many people, so and so on. It does a lot, really. Shape-shifting is...one of my gifts. Now, tell. And you may live enough to be my bride." Johnny had that smile where the world disappeared. My _stark-reality _side slapped my imagination one. I sneered"Not likely, you filthy mutt!"

Johnny beamed sadly"Don't you want any of our reasoning? You need some rest. Don't you feel tired?" By the time he had said that, everything was home. Bookshelves everywhere, warm plush carpet, a comfy chair where I can sleep in. I almost fell for it. I said stonily"Just tell me, and maybe I will tell you something back." Johnny didn't have that sweet smile, but a slight mad, slight driven-insane and he knew it, smile. A demented one.

"Well, he killed almost everyone in my family. All because we helped him."

"Johnny that-that is not true."

"Really?" A gruesome smiled made me want to throw up. He said"We...took care of his rival, but obviously those star-types don't understand hardship. Like us. Right, Kim?" Johnny kept pointing out everything. I wanted to just run, abandon everyone, and go somewhere I can rest. Live. Be at peace. But my impulsiveness kept going"I don't believe you, he's true and everything. No like you, Johnny." Johnny sighed and said"Okay, everyone can take a bite of him, but leave me some. I'll take out girl." He licked his lips and I realized he began transforming. Fur and everything. I felt angry, he accused Jack of everything he didn't do. I let anger take over me. I kicked his face and punched it's snout. It growled then I used my cheer-leading skills to help me. I did a cart-wheel then I sweeped it's legs to the floor. Now that Johnny was distracted and in pain, he couldn't become a wolf. I took his left arm and flipped him over my shoulder. I grabbed his hair and slammed its face into the floor. I began making the other wolves backing away.

I, Kimberly Crawford, took down the largest and strongest wolf. Johnny was probably the leader of their pack. I smiled gruesomely"Well? Come at me, if you dare." The wolves backed away, whimpering, and ran. I did something so out of the question. I laughed. Jack stirred"Kim? What's going-ON!" He noticed me and Johnny. "I took him down. It's well, I guess you can call it, a repayment." I smirked. "What repayment?" he said, rubbing his eyes. His chocolate eyes. I turned away so he couldn't see my blush. But I really turned so he couldn't see my small tears. He doesn't remember anything. Not even the necklace. But I did repay him. I did. Now I felt like a hero...who needed a nap. The world spinned and suddenly the satisfaction turned to sickness. The whole world became a ball of black.

* * *

If none of you understand, good. Hey, it's the Author! If you don't understand and want to understand, read my next chapter! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4: Loved Me

_**~Kim~**_

"Aah!" I screamed as I woke up. I glanced outside. It was rainy as ever**(A/N: Okay, if you were confused here's the explanation of what happened in the last chapter.)** I had the most strangest dream. Involving, Johnny(or Shadow was it?), an abandoned house, and Jack Brewer. _Jack Brewer!_ I mentally slapped myself. How did _he _wound up in my dreams? And wolves? You have got to be kidding me. The Dad part? Hopefully, that was fake too. However, I remembered that I drank two glasses of fruit punch with five times the sugar. I looked at my alarm clock. 9:00 AM. I sighed and wanted to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, I wasn't tired enough to sleep some more. So, I got up and did my usual routine. I wonder, if the Dad part was real. I shook it from my head. _You can deal with the drama later, Kim. _I stood up. I wore my jean skirt over my tights. Purple-pink flowery flats. A blue blouse and dark blue hoodie.

I stood at the counter, making breakfast. "Morning Dear!" said a enthusiastic Mom. I stared her down"Who are you and what have you done to Kelsey Crawford?" She laughed like I was only 5 years old. Mothers were a bit strange if you were honest. I ate my bagel with strawberry cream cheese. And had a glass of orange juice before saying"Later, Mom!" I ran outside with my bag of clothes. I went into the mall, headed in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and said"Hello? I'm here.""Hey, Kim!" said Milton. "Hey." I replied and I pulled back my hair. "Kim!" shouted Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry. I said"Wow, I didn't know you guys missed me so much. I was just-" I was interrupted. A face appeared"Kim? What are you doing here?" I whipped around to see the one and only Jack Brewer. I said harshly"This is the dojo where I train at, thank you very much." Jack looked at me, and I felt my cheeks burn like a match being struck. He smiled shyly and said"Um, okay. I was just looking. I might join the Black Dragon's dojo." I opened my mouth to say something when Jerry slapped a hand over my mouth. Milton and Eddie pulled me back, me occasionally screaming"Mmf! Mmm!"

Rudy shot me a look that said. _I'll explain later and now please go away!_ I broke free of my bonds and muttered something unintelligible, like words that should not be said. I took my bag and went home. I did my homework and sat there, bored. Lulu IM'ed me.

_Lulu'SoCool': Hey...had fun with yur bf?_

I felt slightly enraged. I texted back impulsively.

_Kim'HotShot': Lulu!_

_Lulu'SoCool': Srry...4 being honest!_

_Kim'HotShot': =(_

_Lulu'SoCool': ;)_

_Kim'HotShot':_ _Lu_**(A/N: Another nickname for Lucille here from Kim)**_, I'm being serious! He's not my BF!_

_Lulu'SoCool': Wateva. So, what happened? _

_Kim'HotShot': I'm not answering that 1._

_Lulu'SoCool': PLZ! _If not, Ill kill u.

I didn't know if she was serious. Lulu kidded 24/7 unless she threatens you.

_Kim'HotShot': Fine._

_Lulu'SoCool': Ha! I win, I win, I win. So, tell me, tell me, tell me! _

I imagined her jumping up and down, crazed with all this gossip.

_Kim'HotShot': K. So, Jack. He...he was at the dojo._

Nothing. No reply what-so-ever. I wondered if she was in shock, going through a tunnel, or had fainted.

_Kim'HotShot': Hello? Did I lose u?_

_Lulu'SoCool': Nah, u didn't. I'm in my mom's new car(SHOTGUN!) and we passed a tunnel. _

_Kim'HotShot': Oh, cool. So, wat's yur reaction?_

_Lulu'SoCool': I think he was trying 2 get 2 U! ;) ;)_

My cheeks burned like a marshmallow over a fire.

_Kim'HotShot': Lu!_

_Lulu'SoCool': I'm serious, Ki_**(A/N: Nickname from Lulu to Kim)**_. He might like u. Does he remember?_

_Kim'HotShot': No, at least and hopefully, no. He might know later._

_Lulu'SoCool': Y not now?_

_Kim'HotShot': Bcuz Lu! If he remembers, it'll feel like I owe him_

_Lulu'SoCool': U sorta do._

_Kim'HotShot': Whose side r u on here?_

_Lulu'SoCool': Hey, I'm just saying he might remember. I gotta go. Mom made burgers and french-fries! YUM! And if yur jealous of my burgers and french-fries, u should be. Bye, Ki!_

_Kim'HotShot': Yea, I am. Bye, Lu! PS: Save me some!_

_Lulu'SoCool': PPS: Maybe! Or maybe not! _

Then her status went from available to offline. I sighed and went into the kitchen. I took out some leftover food from last night's dinner and ate it. I just went on Facebook then and played mindless games. I read some books and got bored. I seriously needed to do something. I changed into gray sweats, a pink hoodie, golden sandals, and brown sunglasses. It was time to play _Miss Gossip. _I in reality didn't(more like hate) gossip, but writing about them felt different. I was in the newspaper biz and our newspapers was Devils Gazette. We were the Devils, not to mention, I was one of the cheerleaders. I jogged into the mall, trying to look casual, normal, and spying the first couple I remember seeing from school. This couple argued, and this time I heard _Liar...Bitch...Slut...Sleeping with her!...Am pregnant with him? _I didn't want to the Devils Gazette didn't want to and forced me to do. I am to mention the problems and every single detail I hear. It was online and teachers don't know about it, so shh.

I listened till I got enough. I took out a silent, flash deactivated camera and took a couple of pictures. I sprinted to the bookshop and saw a popular girl staring at a magazine with Taylor Lautner. He was shirtless and she was kissing him. I took a pic and left. I then scanned the perimeter and saw the sight I was _least _wanted to do.

Jack Brewer.

I honestly felt like throwing up and running away. I soundlessly took some pics and began listening to the conversation. Jack shouted"She dumped me, because you interferred with your huge ego. Just get away from me!" Jack was shouting at Stephanie McKenzie. She wore a blue mini-dress that showed off her figure, her blond hair washed in waves to her shoulder. She wore thin, ten inch heels with no problem. She wailed"But, Jackie! I really miss you. I know 'that guy Trent kissed you and you didn't stop him' but I love you! I mean, Loser Girl gave you a blessing Be thankful I'm here to take care of the place she left poorly taken care of. Let me be your girlfriend. I'll show you things you have never seen before."

"No! Stephanie, I'm done with you. When I dated you-" My heart hurt. "You always kept pestering to me that you should be showed off. Insisted that you were perfect in every role that I gotten for a love interest. You drank and slept with another guy!" I clicked more pictures and my heart either skipped a beat or sank down or deeper. "You wouldn't stop kissing me and you-you were the reason I missed my audition for my favorite based-on-the-novel movie. You definitely weren't the highlight of my life." Jack finished and stood above her. But knowing Stephanie, she was _ruthless_. She smirked for a second and gave a long, lingering, breathless kiss. I wanted to run when Jack pulled away"Now, you've done it! You made Kim dumped me. She treated me like a normal guy, this girl treated me with no specialty. That's the reason why _I love her_!" My camera fell out of my hand and fell onto the ground with a _thud_. Jack and Stephanie turned and looked. I snatched my camera and ran to my house.

I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed. I wanted to cry, to betray myself and lose myself. Part of me was happy that Jack said what he said. Part of me hated him for what he said. Another part was mad that I was happy at him for saying it. If I lose myself, I'd become another Jack Brewer fan. Someone who would constantly stalk him, write him letters, squeal at the mention of his name, someone who knew every detail of the guy. Every detail. The hated-him part was right. He got bad publicity and now he wants to say he loves me? Such. A. Jerk. But partially, maybe a tenth believed him. The all-girly, lady-like part immediately cried over him and was screaming _I love you too, Jack Brewer! _I hate myself for being so, so schizophrenic. That's a disease where there's two parts of you debating, arguing, and fighting. It stresses me out.

I twisted my body when I heard a _Ping! _I snatched the phone and began texting whoever it was.

_Lulu'SoCool': Hey. What hppn?_**(A/N: HPPN is short for happened)**

I texted back sadly, small tears began pooling in my eyes.

_Kim'HotShot': Not feeling a like a hotshot, that's 4 sure._

_Lulu'SoCool': Aww. U seem so sad. =(_

_Lulu'SoCool': And I don't like it! X(_

_Kim'HotShot': Srry, Lu. A long story._

_Lulu'SoCool': 2morrow at school?_

_Kim'HotShot': 2morrow at school._

_Lulu'SoCool': KK! Hey, I saved u some burgers and french-fries! _

_Kim'HotShot': :) Can't wait 2 taste them._

_Lulu'SoCool': They r absolutely, amazingly, 100 percent, perfectly delicious! _

_Kim'HotShot': Gr8, thnxs a lot Lu. Now, I'm hungry! ;)_

_Lulu'SoCool': ;) YUR WELCOME! And, bye Ki!_

_Kim'HotShot': K, bye Lu! _

I smiled at my short conversation with Lulu. She was an awesome best-friend. And the burgers and french-fries got my mind off of you-know-who and actually _did _make me hungry! I heard a sound _Clink-clink! _Keys. _Thump-thump!_ Footsteps. "Kimberly?" Mom! I raced out of my room and gave a her a death-grip hug! She laughed, but then gave a strangled sound of choking"Mother-can't-breathe-" I released her. She brushed her blond hair out of her eyes. "Now, why are you in sweats, a hoodie, sandals, and sunglasses?" My cheeks burned yet again. "Miss Gossip?" asked mother. "Yes," I muttered in my breath. She laughed and made dinner. Amazing lasagna with cheese and wonderful garlic bread. I ate and took a hot shower. After I went online and read an article. _Jack Brewer Loves a Mystery Girl. Ashley Delaney determined to crack this mystery. _I went offline immediately and slept. The next morning, I went to school. I told Lulu every detail. _Well, maybe not the that's the reason I love her one. _

I sat in Math, my teacher doing attendance. My mouth thought only of the promised burgers and french-fries Lulu promised to give me. At lunch, we perched in a our usual seats. A guy in black was sitting there, doing math homework. "Um, who are you?" I questioned. The guy in black winked at me"I'm Tyler McMorrow. You must be the lovely Kimberly Crawford. And you must be Lucille Zhang." Lulu cautiously looked at him and then said"Jack Brewer?""Yup. A secret identity. I figured Kim here would know me." He said, and then looked at me. I just ate the burgers and french-fries with a lot of reluctance and ate my usual lunch. A group of maybe ten people walked up to my table. "Sorry." I said. "This isn't the ugly table. Please go away." The people scowled at me which I smiled at, and a Stephanie McKenzie stepped up. Oh, this was the popular crew. She ripped off Jack's black haired wig which revealed him. She dragged him wit delight, and left this table. After school, I kept wracking my brain on how to forget him. How he winked at me, his _you must the the lovely Kim Crawford. _I wondered, if he actually loved me.


	5. Chapter 5: Date

**HELLO! Author here. This is a more revenge like chapter so don't be disappointed, people. Whose ready to be shocked? If you are ready, then read on.**

* * *

**_~Kim~_**

I skipped down the stairs the next morning. The sky was blue, the clouds were gray. I stepped outside, and I stepped in mud. I groaned"Oh, gross." I hastily wiped it on the sidewalk and walked right back it. Mom was smiling and talking to somebody on the phone. She laughed"Really? Oh my goodness, I'd kill to see him. It's been 15 years." 15 years. One year before I was born. I felt myself shudder and I crossed into the view of the sun. It glowed brightly, beaming brightly at me. I got into my mom's car and she drove me to school. My head hurt. I kept thinking of Jack, his hazel eyes, the moons shining in them. Whoa, I just had a mental faint. Where did _that _come from? I shook my head and sprinted to my homeroom. I ate breakfast at home and was thinking of Jack. "Hello, you ruining my tan." scowled Stephanie McKenzie. Her blond hair was more like whitish-blond.

I wanted to laugh for some reason. Here she was, acting like she was the most perfect out of everyone, and I just heard how her 'relationship' ended. I rolled my eyes and did a sarcastic gesture to let the sun already burn the red-skinned freak. She scowled then smiled innocently. I did a mental faceplant _What the hell is going on? Stephanie McKenzie never smiles innocently. _Then I saw him. His wavy dark brown hair was swept to the side, his hazel-green eyes made me a bit uncomfortable. He smelled like the salty sea air. I felt like I was just at the beach. I imagined me and him walking, laughing, or just talking by the beach, _What the heck am I thinking? _Jack smiled at _me _and I beamed back at him gracefully. The girls looked at me, their eyes seethed with revenge. I laughed slightly. My teacher tapped my desk and I looked forward.

I kinda was in a fog until after school. My friends and I were going to one of my friend's boyfriends band. The bass guitar(Johnny, obviously) winked at me. I smiled at him. He said"Now, for an audience volunteer. We won't take no for an answer." I tried to look like I'm too far better than in the back ground. The leader of the band, Kyle, he said"This is going online on our website. Johnny has a nominated Kim! Kim, c'mon step forward." My jaw dropped. Then, I knew Stephanie was going to watch this video. Because everyone will be watching this. I said smugly"Couse," I stepped onto the stage. I looked directly into the camera"This one goes out to Stephanie McKenzie. Steph, why don't you enjoy this?" I said that with a sickly sweet voice. I whispered the song to the guys. Everyone chuckled at the thought and let me sing and dance while I sing. I thought, _Taylor Swift, thanks for the song. _I began singing. Better Than Revenge.

Now go stand in the corner

And think about what you did

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word  
She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha  
And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do, oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause'

Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say sabotage.

* * *

I took the mic and was singing and walking occasionally. Everyone cheered. When I was done, my heart was beating hard. Kyle said"Wow, didn't think that was going to happen. Maybe, you should take lead. I mean, you're awesome.""Thanks, Kyle. But, I'm much more like an audience watcher-person thing. I gotta go, bye guys." I said, winking in the camera. I then sprinted home and I was ready to take on what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

I walked in, pretending to be normal and nonchalant. 4 guys walked up to me and gave me their numbers. I threw it away and said _Wow, I actually got more guys than Stephanie in one day. _Then, I saw Stephanie McKenzie. Her hair fell in perfect blond sheet, her eyes narrowly scanned the hallway. Her clothes were rather plain and boring, Stephanie wore worn out blue flats, she wore a loose rainbow shirt that said _Peace from the_ _Hippies,_ gray thin sweats, and a red headband. Her expensive designer bag was a grocery shopping tote bag. I was confused. What was she doing in public, dressed like that? Then it dawns on me that she was trying to disguise her self. Her accent was more gravel, like she was sick. Someone, an heartless idiot, shouted"There's Stephanie McKenzie!" Everyone surrounded her, laughing and mocking her. I stayed back, and someone behind me snickered"Pretty funny if you ask me." I turned to see Jack Brewer. The guy said"Everyone watched it. It was hilarious. You gave a her a smack down from miles. That was awesome."

"Thanks, just a need for revenge." I said pleasantly, forgetting all about my schizophrenia. Jack said lightly"How about we double it?" I was about to say yes when the online article flashed in my eyes. _Ashley Delaney determined to crack this mystery. _I wanted to run. Ashley Delaney was Seaford's most famous reporter. She never not cracked the mystery. Ashley Delaney was in a different school, and was 18. She was a senior who much resembled Stephanie. Only more sneaky, cruel, and harsh. I choked out"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

He said"Fancy food at a restaurant on me?""Better be on you." I said. "When?""Today, 6 Pm. I'll come by your family restaurant. Limo?" Jack said with a knowing smile. "You're lying? A limo?" I said, with almost-almost, repeated, just being clear- wide eyes. He nodded and did something a bit unexpected. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead. I pressed together my lips so I won't let out a shock scream. He winked at me playfully and said"See you there."

* * *

I wore an amazing gown. Someone had better be taking a picture because I don't _wear_ gowns. It was a strapless silk dress that was knee length. I wore black combat boots to make sure I was still sane. I also wore black tights. The silk dress had light black ruffles. The silk dress was a shade of bloody red. I kept my hair down, let it bounce on my shoulders, letting it curl. I wore no makeup but lip-gloss. I put on my mom's red lipstick that gave me a dark edge. I was ready to go on my date with Jack. Ugh. _DING-DONG! _I jumped, and shook my head. I opened the door, and there was Lulu. She put a hand on her hip"You didn't tell me you had a date with Jack Brewer!""Sorry Lulu. I was just distracted. From now on, I tell you everything. Now, I need help." I said a bit shakily. I wasn't nervous about going on a date with Jack Brewer. I was scared that Ashley Delaney might find me. That incident(which we will not go into) was so long ago. She was snarling, a bitter voice that left a mark had said"_You had left me there. I thought you would be there for me. Obviously, you will get revenge. I will avenge him._" _  
_

Lulu shook my arms"Kimberly Crawford!""What? God, you scared me." I said horrified to Lulu. She purred"Close your eyes." I reluctantly did. After an eternity(probably 15 minutes), Lulu sing songed"You're ready for your date!" I opened my eyes. I looked deeply into the mirror. I had a soft layer of pink blush, my skin was glowing like a full body polish, I wore a midnight blue eye-shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. The only thing me was the combat boots. Lulu had me a scarlet red small bag with a black silk strap that I could slung over my neck. I peeked inside. Eye-shadow, blush, mascara, eyeliner, nail polish, money, house keys, hair tie, hair brush, lip gloss, and lipstick. And, my wallet.

The door went _DING-DONG! _I looked outside the window. A white limousine stood before my house. I gulped"I better go downstairs."

As I trudged down, my blue eyes kept scanning the area. I better get ready for my 'date.' Then, I opened the door.

"Hello."


	6. Chapter 6: Worst

**There will be a huge Kick moment.**

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I felt stunned. I stared at the famous movie star. His hair was neatly groomed to the side. His hazel-green eyes illuminated like lanterns. I held my breath. He wore a crisp, clean tux and black shoes. He bowed slightly and presented me with a black rose"It reminds me of you. Beautiful and powerful." I took it reluctantly. He kissed my hand which made me even more shocked"You clean up nice."

He smiled smugly"Thanks, you...eh." I punched his shoulder"Say that again and you lose an arm." He pretended to be hurt"Okay, okay. Now, I believe we should just go to the date.""Which is where?" I asked him. He gave me a wicked, glint in his eye which made me think Step away and I won't get hurt. I didn't trust this guy no more but he took my hand and opened the limo door. "Oh, such a gentleman." I said sarcastically and entered. The limo had tons of drinks that could fill an ocean. I sat down in one of the nearby chairs. Jack handed me a bottle"Drink""What kind?" I tried to peer into the panel, but he slid it close. "Just try it. It's really good. And super rare." Jack opened it and handed it to me. I tasted it. It tasted like sweet fruit. "Good." I admitted. I stared at him. He looks so natural in all this Holly Wood-craziness. I feel so awkward. He says"Do you know how to tango?""Uh...no?" I tried. He laughed like I was amusing(and mister, that is not a good thing). Eventually, we reached a place. The place was packed like crazy.

"What is this?"

"We're going to my cousin's wedding. Just act natural and make no contact with anyone. Especially this girl. Name's Lisa." Jack says, as if it was the most terrifying piece of knowledge known to mankind. I look to him for more information, but he doesn't passes it up. I walk in, little did I know, Ashley Delaney and Stephanie McKenzie was following me.

* * *

Somehow, I almost enjoyed the wedding.

Almost.

I had gotten the attention from most boys. One of them walked with me til Jack shooed them away. His face was tight with with slight anger. I felt a bit annoyed so I got bored"So, what do we do? Dance?""No, hold still." he said and I straightened. He took my arm until we met the bride and groom our self. The bride was blond like me, and the groom was a brunette like Jack. Somehow, it mirrors me and Jack(if we ever got married). Jack said"Kim, Chelsea.""Hey! I'm Chelsea. Y'know, you're like a sassy girl who don't like famous actors. Your so much like me!" Chelsea said and tossed her curls to her side. I grinned. I like this girl. Three girl marched over, and my direct thought was Leave. Jack tried to pull me away, but the girls cornered us. I recognized at least two of them. Stephanie McKenzie. And Ashley Delaney. Maybe it is time for a backstory.

* * *

It was three years ago. It was winter. Me and Mom were at a skiing lodge at a mountain in Colorado. I was about 11. Ashley was 14, my age now. She was pretty, bright, and super nice. Unless you make a mistake, even a small one, she'll make your life a living hell. I was there, looking as innocent as ever. She hopped over"Hello! I'm your babysitter. My and my boyfriend will watch you over." Little did I know, she didn't watch over me. She and the boy was talking, lip locking, and basically neglecting me. I was trying to make toast. When she finally came over, she accidently started the fire. Her boyfriend was in the bathroom, so he was trapped. She wailed"Travis! Please come out." He didn't reply, which meant one thing. He had died.

She took me and ran out. She was crying, her face was splotchy with tears. I wanted to say something, but I held my tongue. After an hour of Mother-asking-questions-in-a-tense-tone-and-she-left, Ashley turned to me. Her face showed anger, hatred, revenge, and cruelty. She snarled"I will find your weak point someday, Kimberly Crawford!" I ran out the room. Terrified. I had caused a fire. And when I created fire that caused a death. I took out a human being. I had killed somebody.

* * *

I shook my head, tears began blurring my vision. "You, okay? Are you crying?" Jack asked. When I turned to him, I saw someone there who cared, who was concerned about me. I never let anyone be this way to me. He managed to make me smile, and I felt my body stiffen. Oh no. Ashley Delaney had grown taller. Her blond hair was pulled back. Her angry brown eyes dilated fear and anger still burns. Stephanie was the same, but with revenge. The unknown girl had dark red hair. She had black irises. She had creamy colored skin. She shouted"Jack! Why did you leave me? Whose this bitch?" I surged forward, my blue-now stormy(and violent!) eyes now showed a message Mess with me, and you will not see the light of tomorrow morning. Good thing I wore combat boots. Jack said"Lisa," Oh. So, this was Lisa. "Stop stalking me and my...girlfriend." He seemed hesitant at first, but then in the end it became something nice-beautiful? I dunno. I don't know how to describe it. I guess it's indescribable.

Stephanie scoffed"Oh yeah, Jack? You said the same thing to me, and you dumped me! Harsh, much." I laughed. But then, it sank in. I felt my heart froze. Ashley said"Cracked the case.""Not really, whore." I said impulsively. Lisa pushed me backwards, screaming"Never call my friend a whore!" I fell into the wedding cake. My dress was ruined. I muttered"Jack, hold my purse." Jack who was terrified held my purse. I stepped forward and said"Big mistake." I punched her face, and then she didn't even seem surprised. Lisa kicked my side, and I flew into the wall. Now, I had shards of glass in my dress.

Oh no she didn't!

I was mad. No, that's an understatement. I was furious. No, still an understatement. I was _slammed_ over the edge. Perfect. I flung myself at her, turning into a vicious monster. I grabbed her hair and pulled her to the fountain. Stephanie tried to butt in, but I kicked her face with my combat boots. Great, I got Stephanie's face all over my combat boots! Ashley who had to be 21, stepped in. I took my palms and made her back up into the ice sculpture which landed in ice-cold shards. She slipped and landed on her butt. Stephanie was gushing blood from her nose on the floor. Her cheeks were purple. Lisa made a faster recovery than I think. She slammed into me, and I tripped. I was wearing my combat boots and she was wearing a foot heels. They must be murdering her feet right now. I took the punch bowl, snatched her hair, dunked her face in a couple of times, and then I spilled the punch. She slipped easily. I got on the floor and was continuously punching her face.

Someone pulled me back, but that only fueled my rage. When I stop. The anger drained out of me completely, and I feel absolutely tired. "What is up with you?" Jack said, his hazel-green eyes made me feel somewhat better. I shrugged mindlessly. Chelsea walked over and sniffed"I'm so sorry. I should've hired security. I made you such a mess.""No, no. I'm sorry. I'm actually very impulsive... a lot. So, how much do I need to pay?" I ask. She wiped her tears and managed a smiled"No, this was very interesting wedding. Kim, the family is waiting for a girl just like you. So, maybe you could be the security. Jack, you better be good to her. You guys can stay, we're about start the tango contest."

* * *

I should never _ever_ trust Jack Brewer. Wouldn't have suspected it. I gulped"I'm not much of a dancer.""Then I'll lead you." Jack said. The music played, and immediately I felt dizzy. My vision sway left, my body swayed right. I say three Jacks. Jack then said"Are you okay?" I nodded and suddenly everything cleared. He chuckled"So, how was tonight?""Interesting. Violent. Awesome. And...eventful." I said. He said"We should probably go. Wanna eat?" I nodded. Me, Jack, and my purse left to his limo. We ordered to go at a restaurant. We ate in his limo. I said"Well, I should go home.""Wait, one more thing." He rolled the windows down. We saw so me paparazzi. He did the worst thing ever.

He kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7: Part

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I couldn't believe it. I rolled up the windows so no one could see us. Then, I did a super Kimberly Crawford original. I slapped hard across his face. "Hey, what the hell man?" He said. I screamed"Why? Why did you do that?" He said"We were just doing revenge?""Then why would you take it so far?" I said, completely exasperated. He looked at me at a different angle"Maybe, you took it the wrong way.""What do you mean? What other way?" I said. He pulled my face into his. Our lips met, and for some reason, I think I did look at it the wrong way. I mean-_Stop! _What is wrong with you?

I wanted to hate him, but half of me wants to kiss him all over again. In that one half, all the bad memories seemed to melt, making me feel all warm. I hate schizophrenia. I wanted to scream. This was so unfair. I hated this. I said stiffly"Can I please just go home? I don't feel so well." Jack seemed to notice and told his chauffeur to drive me home.

As we drove to my house, my stomach wanted to jump up and down and my vision still swayed left and right. After, I hadn't even thanked Jack, I had abruptly left and said goodbye. I fell asleep, my mind was wandering. I wasn't getting any rest at all. My head became increasingly painful after each and every 5 minutes. After an eternity, probably an hour, I stood up and walked outside to my balcony. It was cool, the air rushing its fingers in my hair. I felt better, this was so much more relaxing in that dreadful bedroom. I felt a voice say"You love him, he had kissed you, and you loved every second of it." I thought about it and retorted"Shut up."

I washed my face in my bathroom. The cold water seemed to make me more awake, more alert. I started to walk to my bed, when I swerved into my desk. I felt my body tighten. My face beaded with sweat. I felt my body heat increased, I went into the kitchen. I drank some cold water. That definitely got me more awake. I tossed my blond hair casually behind my right shoulder and headed into sleep.

One month.

That was how long I was ignoring Jack and how long we hadn't spoken one word. I felt my body became more, more natural. As if only him was just a bad nightmare that I was living. I don't know why I am becoming this way, it's like he's a part of me that is being ripped away. Half of me doesn't like it. It doesn't like how I'm ignoring him, ignoring his texts and messages and call(thank you Lulu, for giving him my cell number), how he had kissed me just I had acted like nothing had happened.

I don't like how this is in a way. I should at least forgive him. But I can't. Any time the thought comes, I can never make the thought a reality. I'm the type of girl who helps but cannot actually be penetrated. The girl who doesn't lets anyone beneath her skin and make her feel insecure. This is the girl who Jack met. This is the girl who Jack will forget.

I think to myself. I think about myself. If I think of others, my wall that I made to protect myself will crumble. I cannot think of a person like my mother and not feel myself slipping into a state where I become hysterical. I cannot be helped. I cannot be fixed or anything. I am beyond help. Where the peaceful, warm, safe blanket of death tempts me, yet I don't have it. I am becoming more and more depressed yet I am not trying to do suicide. The thoughts appears and flashes in my brain, but I can't make it real. I cannot make anything a reality now.

As I trudge to school, I notice how silent I become. I talk only when needed to. Answer the questions when needed to and is partially mute. My mother sits in front of me trying to get my conversation on, when I become completely silent. Never talk at all. "Kim, please say something!" cried Lulu. I am sitting on a chair when she's on her knees, trying desperately to help me become me again.

I look at her, I feel a urge to talk, but it is too far down in the pit in where my soul is. It is too far down to be reached. "Please, don't become mute! I'm your best friend, I'll do anything! Just don't become mute!" Lulu is close to crying. Her brown eyes became bloodshot. They were watery and I felt myself water as well but it dries itself out as fast as water on a hot surface.

I, for some reason, say"I won't Lulu." Lulu engulfs me into a hug where I need air. No, crave it more than life itself. Lulu seemed to notice my stiffness and releases me. Oxygen fills my lungs as she screams at the top of her lungs"You're not mute, no more!" I nod, trying to keep up with Lulu. Since I became mute, trying to talk with my best friend who can talked to easily has become a challenge. It was like in walking on thin ice. Any moment, any wrong word or meaning will make me permanently mute.

I let out a forced laugh which Lulu frowns at. I didn't know why, but it was like something in my chest that as hard as a rock. It kept me hidden from my sharp as knife now dull as a spoon tongue. I will have to work on my sarcastic-ness. I looked to Lulu, and said"Sorry, it's been a long time." Lulu smirked"Excuses, excuses. The real Kim wouldn't let a month of almost silence keep her tongue for when she will use it again isn't at all rude and sharp! Now, awaken!" She waved her arms around like a mad magician, trying to make her secrets work.

I frowned at Lulu, which then I realized she was right. And I hate it. I hate it when someone's right, even if the advice saved my life, I still hate it. It's like a slap across the face.

I say"I feel absolutely silly now. Where should we go eat after school?""No. After we go shopping and the spa, then we decide at the spa." Lulu declared and the first period bell rung. I guess I don't feel the need to be mute anymore but I still do feel like a part of me is missing. And that part is Jack Brewer.

* * *

**Could this be a sign of Kick? I dunno, review and maybe we'll see! Give me your ideas, and I'll take them into consideration. I dunno! Just keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I just own my story and OC's.**

**Oh yeah, it's seriously horrible for the Kick lovers(I am so upset, but I needed to do this.)**

**Happy reading, keep reviewing!**

* * *

**_~Kim~_**

I am trying to regain my composure. As my thought plays and repeats that one sentence, I know it is true. So very true. I think I will have to concoct a plan for that one. I could not believe I actually thought that.

When he first came here, I thought he would be just some pretty boy being a celebrity with no heart and no soul, until I realized he did have one. He was much nicer to me than I was to him, he was the first boy who didn't try to play me. Honestly, it was nice for a change. I couldn't believe I was so mean, on the other hand? It was very real and believable. _I hate schizophrenia. _I sighed, life was just so hard.

I mumbled"Why me?" After school(okay, I don't really notice time as it flies by), I ran out of school. Lulu chased me, shouting"Damn you! Why must you run?" I didn't hear her, but it was suppressed and faint. I guess after a month of utter silence, it's hard to hear others.

I rushed into the mall. Lulu panted hard, punching my shoulder, making me nearly numb"What the hell, Kim? I'm happy you're not mute, but why did you have to run?" I shrugged, but it was hard to do so because one of my shoulders were sagging. I sighed"Lulu, don't get mad at me or laugh, but I think I might love Jack.""I knew it!" Lulu declared immediately.

I rolled my eyes, I feel myself slipping into me again. I beamed"Well, you made your point. Now, where would a teenage boy be?" Lulu put a hand on her hip, her eyes lit up like sparks as I reached this myself"The food court!"

We ran.

I could hear people's shouting, but I exclude them with an exception of Lulu. The wind blew in my face, across my nose, onto the valleys on my cheeks.

I stopped as we stood at the very edge. Lulu peered in and her eyes widened"Kim, don't go in there! Don't look for Jack-" I ignored her as I went in. I wished I listened to her. I hated myself for letting me blinded. Here was Jack Brewer, kissing Stephanie McKenzie.

* * *

_**~Lulu~**_

I did not like Jack Brewer no more. I could tell the way Kim's eyes became slightly wet and glassy. Anger and regret filled her expression. She ran out, sniffling as if not to cry. I turned to them, I was planning to hurt them first, but for Kim, I'll make an exception.

I ran after her, my feet hurt like crazy but the boost of frustration of a best friend filled me with energy. She went into the bathroom, and I flew in after her. She was covering her face, but I could tell she was crying. I never saw her cry, crumble, or show any weakness. At least, not in public.

I said softly"Kim? You okay?" She ignored me, but she revealed her tear soaked, red face. "I'm going to kill them." I said, my melting brown eyes turned wicked black. Kim seemed to notice as she said quickly"No! I'm okay, if he's happy, then _I'm _happy."

I didn't believe this bologna, Jack loved her and I knew it. He couldn't wait one measly month, but I slammed my fists on the counter top"No, you're not! It's so obvious, let me hurt her. Stephanie. That bitch needs to be put in place."

Kim saw my eyes, and we reached a compromise. I could hurt Stephanie but not Jack. She nodded and waved me away. I ran twice as fast back to the food court.

There, they stood. Jack was holding Stephanie's hand, Jack's eyes sparkled, Stephanie was smiling dazzlingly.

It was the most disgusting sight I ever saw.

I walked up to Stephanie, and glared at her right in front of her face. She was taller by two inches, but I didn't care. Stephanie was stealing him, and it was working. Working too well. I said"You hurt Kim."

At the mention of her name, Jack let out a soft wince and covered it up with a fake confused look."I don't believe me or Stephanie knows anyone named Kim." Jack replied.

I almost lunged at him"_You don't know anyone named Kim?_" I said it with a incredulous voice. I loomed over Jack, who seemed _terrified _at me. Well, he should be.

I shouted"She is crying her heart out because of you, you little playboy! Don't you actually know what is real or wrong? Stephanie is an obvious wrong!"

Stephanie tried to get in my face when I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her off the ground"Nice try, but leave the arguments to the adults honey."

Jack was gaping now, as I pushed Stephanie, but it was nothing. She was like a fly that's irritating you.

Jack said quickly"Look, I don't know you! I don't know anyone of the name Kim!"

"_I'm your freakin' neighbor! _How could you not know Kim! You loved her and she loved you. But obviously, Stephanie here is an illusion to hide you from her." I said with a demon voice. Jack's face went slack.

_**~Jack~**_

I didn't believe her words. After a month of feeble attempts of talking, IMing, texting to Kim, she obviously ignored me. But, after a month, now she wanted to love me? I wanted to be enraged, happy, or something, but all I could feel was _shock. _

That's right, shock.

I felt my heart swell as Lulu said with a demon voice"_I'm your freakin' neighbor! _How could you not know Kim! You loved her and she loved you. But obviously, Stephanie here is an illusion to hide you from her." The words blared in my ears, ringing, echoing. They didn't stop, and it hurt. It felt like a knife was in my heart, but instead of removing it, it dug, deeper and deeper. It did not stop.

I loved Kim, every inch from her sarcastic voice to her rolling eyes. She was so different from any other girl, it made me so confused. But one thing was certain, I still loved Kim. I never stopped thinking about her, I never forgot her. She was like a beautiful memory, living in real life, until I made that one stupid mistake. It was so long ago, but it still hurt. Even though it pretty much faded, it hurt like crazy.

The mistake was that I kissed her. It was horrible and stupid, but I was impulsive. I did not stop from making my move.

And look where it got me?

I hated myself. I kept thinking, _If we both love each other, then it means one thing..._

I had cheated on Kim.


	9. Chapter 9: Asleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I just own my story and OC's.**

**Jack: Before we start the story, why am I a cheater? **

**Me: Because we need to build the plot. **

**Kim: AKA, you didn't want to yet.**

**Me YUP! So, read on!**

* * *

_**~Lulu~**_

The shock on his face was priceless. His body shuddered and he said"No...why?" Stephanie said"Jackie, you okay? My gosh, see what you did!" I was seriously done with this fly now. I got into her face and gave her a 'I Surrender' look. She smirked, like she knew this was going to happen.

I punched her in the nose and blood flooded out. She gasped"Jackie! Dumpster Girl here punched me in my beautiful nose! Put her in the corner." Put me in the corner? Was she serious? I said"Here's a rhyme for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, I have 5 fingers, the third one is for you." She was gaping now.

I looked to Jack, I scowled in his direction"I wouldn't even spit on the floor you walk on. By the way, Pretty Boy, get a brain to figure this one out." I turned and Stephanie pushed me to the ground. Jack backed up immediately and I knew she was _not _going to her senior prom. I was about to rip out her hair when Jack held me back. I felt absolutely disgusted. I screamed"Let me go!"

Jack released and I muttered"Go before I do something." Stephanie fled, and Jack panted"Can you bring me to Kim?""She's gone." I say solemnly. "What? Where?" Jack narrowed his hazel-green eyes and I rolled my eyes. "Why should I say? I mean, why should we trust you?" I say with a smug smirk. He rolled his eyes"Pay you 100 dollars."

"Make it 500. You're a stunt double and an actor. Cough it up, Pretty Boy." I say immediately. I'm huge dealer of money, a bit of a sucker to it as well. Money is such value. Jack raised an eyebrow"You seriously love money, huh? Well, then, I like your style. Here." He handed it to me. I said"Is this real?""Swear it on Kim. Now, where is she?" Jack said anxiously. I stuffed the money in my pocket and said"Follow me!"

We passed the salon, the coffee shop, and candy store. All with no Kim. I said"Where would the least likeliest place Kim would be?" Jack and my eyes lit up"The Girly Girls Department!" We were running now, Jack was sweating like crazy. He slipped on his gray hoodie, a light dappled green fedora, and black sunglasses. It must be 107 degress right now.

He sweated from his pits, neck, and forehead. His fingers became a clenched fists. "We'll find her, Jack. We really will." He sighed and we continued. The Girly Girls Department was on the other side of the mall, so we were pretty exhausted when we got there.

"I'll take the left side." I said. Jack said defensively"Wait, I want to take the left side." I sighed"Oh, really? Would you like to walk through Perfume Ally and Trainer Bra Vill?" Jack's face went pale"I'll take the right.""Uh-huh, Pretty Boy." I said with a smug smile.

I searched every corner but I didn't see Kim. Nor Jack. We ended our Kim-search and decided to walk to Kim's house. I snuck in through the basement window"Come on, Jack.""Wait, do you do this every time you go to her house?" he asked. I rolled my eyes"No. I enter through the roof. Of course not! I only use this entrance when things get, well, complicated. Kim showed me, don't tell her I showed you." He silently crawled in after me. We shut the window but did not lock it. We were walking up the stairs and stopped at a white door that said, _Stay out if you wish to live. _I said defiantly"Ready, Jack?"

_**~Kim~**_

I did not hear anything over my silent voice. I could only hear my silent to others yet blaring to me voice. It echoed, bouncing off from the walls, and swirled in front of me. I could only stare in the distance. I couldn't even cry or anything, just stare blankly at others.

My door busted open"Kimberly Crawford!" My body felt weird. Like an invisible force grabbed me and started making me twitch. I turned and saw Lulu and Kim. I looked away but Lulu sat next to me on my bed"Come on, he-he, you know what? I'm going to let him fix his mistakes."

She stormed out fiercely and left me alone with Jack. I said to myself"I shouldn't forgive you.""But, I'm asking something here. Do you love me? Do you really?" Jack said. I felt like knives pierced my side"Just leave me alone, Jack! Okay, I admit, I was horrible to you in the beginning, but you're so...so...easy to hate!"

He raised his eyebrow in shock than anger"Really? How?" I was really ready to break, my insides were barely holding themselves together"Because you do nice things that can't be returned. Like what you did for me."

I gave myself a mental slap. I was crying already"Forget it, forget it all-""Tell, me Kim! It won't do anything if you keep it to yourself!" He ordered. I shrank back, startled by the anger in his voice. "No, no, don't cry." He said softly, but it was too late. I broke down, my walls were broken and discarded. He held me in his arms and sudden peace a rose.

I put my head on his shoulder and made the mistake of being, well, sad. I felt sleepy, like his warm arms were intoxicating, and the only thing I could do was just sleep. My first major mistake. We had fallen asleep together.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! They did what now? They will make a really cute couple! Will Kim finally realize that she loves Jack more than she thinks? Will Jack tell her his major secret(that I just now came up with)? Will Lulu choose smooth or chunky peanut butter? LOL, randomess! Review!**

**PS: I am sorry, but I needed to keep this chapter really short, because next chapter I'm going to put in a long one. **


	10. Chapter 10: Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I just own my story and OC's.**

**Jack: We did what now?!**

**Me: *smiling like a manic*You read it. It's so adorable. I should put the picture on FaceBook.**

**Jack/Kim: Hell no!**

**Stephanie: Yeah, isn't he my boyfriend?**

**Jack/Kim/Me: Just shut up, Stephanie!**

**Me: Sorry for the long wait! Read!**

* * *

**_~Stephanie~_**

I was tired of waiting for Jack. He obviously ditched me, but I am going to get him back. No matter what, he was my lover once, he will be mine again. Kim is just a challenge that needs a slap against her head. I knew she saw me kissing Jack, I forced him to. She wilted and the sarcastic queen fled the scene. The only setback was Lulu, she interfered a lot more than what she was supposed to.

I called Jack, his phone rang and rang"Jack, you ass, you better pick up."

No one answered. I shut my phone in frustration and hopped into Daddy's new and expensive car. I was only 15, but I still wanted to drive his new Volkswagen. I pursued Kim's house and waited. Dumpster Girl must be dying in her room, such a waste of energy and life.

I took off my heel and broke down the doorknob. I put it back on and walked fashionably into her small, dirty house. I walked upstairs and wandered until I saw a white door. I opened it and walked over to the bed silently. Yeah, I was going to kill both of them.

**_~Kim~_**

I regretted it. Yet he was so peaceful around me, his arms, strong, steady, and warm. It was intoxicating. The blanket was draped on both of us so warmth was rushing through me. I lay my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt like I entered home. I missed out on all this because of my persistence? Yeah, I needed some help.

He knew that he had helped me, and I couldn't repay him in any way, but he was still here. He had a dark secret of his own. I was terrified to find out. He blinked"Uh-oh."

"You slept with my boyfriend?" shrieked an obsessive, makeup addicted, text-oholic, rich, spoiled brat. Stephanie McKenzie. I felt a hand went across my cheek, it blistered red. Apparently, she didn't get the memo when I kicked her (insert a word that meant your rear end). I shot up and I punched her in the nose which shot out streams of blood. She wasn't really mad that I slept with Jack(on an accident! A good one, but still!), she was mad that Jack chose me over her. I could see it in her eyes. She started bawling, screaming, and wouldn't stop repeating"He can't love you! He's mine! We're engaged!" Normally, I wouldn't even listen to that, but I turned to Jack"What did she say?" He shook his head nervously which sent a message to me, _Later. Please._

Jack dragged her out of my house and I was ready to break anything. Mom was out of town for at least a couple more days and Jack's parents didn't even notice. "You okay?" I asked cautiously. He nodded and pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. He said"Don't listen to her, she's a..." I looked at him strangely, was he hesitating about calling Stephanie a name? Did he still care about her? Did he use me and still love her? Does Jack love _her_?

I ran to my window. I opened it and threw up onto this car I saw. Stephanie who walked stiffly saw it and looked at me, straight into the eye"You horrible, mother-fucking bitch! Do you know how much this cost? You horrible poor ass, people!" I did a Kim original. I threw up again, but it did not land on the car. It landed on Stephanie McKenzie.

I turned to Jack and wiped my mouth"What happened? Why did she say'We're engaged?'" He shook his head. I did not argue, which was _so_ unlike me. Instead, I encased myself in Jack. We walked downstairs, when there was Lulu sipping tea. "Oh, hello my little children." She said while sipping tea. Jack asked"Is that green tea?""No, Arizona Green Tea with ginseng. Really good." Lulu replied, still drinking the tea. I shook my head"Any reason to pop over?"

"Just to check on you. The door was broken and open, so I invited myself in. I blackmailed Jack's friends into pretending he's with them. His parents believe that Jack is with them. Oh, by the way, Johnny is looking for you, Kim." Lulu said nonchalantly while my insides did a triple back flip. "What? Johnny?" As I say his name, I feel Jack's body stiffen when I say"It's okay. He's no competition." He relaxes but I can tell he's a little miffed about it.

I sigh and say"Are you really mine?""One hundred percent." Jack reassures. "Well, that's reassuring." I say sarcastically. Lulu and Jack crack up and I do so as well. This is a nice way to start off me and Jack's new relationship. But I do feel a pang of worry. What about Lulu? Won't she ever find love?**(A/N: Hello, my children. I would like to start off by saying, review in your OC's. Guys who are well described, sightly in common with Lulu, but mostly different. Must be Jack's age, which is 16. Good Luck!)**

I sit down, I finally say"I am dead exhausted.""Figures, Sarcastic Queen here would be dead exhausted. I did all the hard work/lifting here!" Lulu exclaims. She mock-glares at me which I smile at. Jack says"Hey, the right you will come. It doesn't say when thought.""Great, Jack. Just great. I can be in my eighties and get married then." She says sarcastically. I laugh and Jack beams at her. "Well, who's hungry? I know I am. Hey! Let's hit the mall. Right-after you shower. Because you smell worse than fish trying on bags of seaweed." Lulu insulted(but I take it as a compliment).

After the shower, we hit the mall. We ordered Chinese food. After eating Chinese food, we began going to the beach. I wore an peachy orange sleeveless v-neck, sandy white Capris, light brown with back strap sandals, and black sunglasses.

Lulu said"Hey, look over there." Me and Jack made the mistake looking over there. There was Ashley Delaney with Stephanie. They were screaming at seagulls and a bunch of other things. Jack took out on his beige fedora and black sunglasses. I pinned my hair up and wore on a big, purple hat Lulu found. She was lucky not to be trailed by paparazzi, or in this case, the two she-devils. They were walking by and Stephanie saw Jack. "Jack, my darling!" she shrieked and kissed him. I almost lunged at Stephanie and was ready to pull out her eyeballs.

Lulu gave me a scary fierce look, _Don't Kim._

I sighed and scowled at her instead. Stephanie had her nose in bandages and Ashley Delaney was smiling coldly"So, you're dating Jack, huh?" I ran away. I couldn't take the guilt and it hurts me inside. The guilt of my past was overpowering me and a fearful thought hits my side.

I was being followed by Jack and Lulu. I was trying to ignore the sharp pain in my chest.

_**~Jack~**_

It was hard trying to follow Kim. She was visibly hurt like a haunting memory followed her. She was holding her hands to her face and I could hear soft crying. I walked up to her"Hey." She made no communication or indication of anything. I said"Kiiiiimmmmmm. Please listen to me.""Go away, I don't want to be near any one." She said miserably.

I pulled her to my face and leaned in. She didn't pull away nor anything. Like this was a neutral zone.

When she finally pulled away, she giggled"Your lips smell like salty ocean water." I shrugged but some photographers began snapping white flashing shots.

"Jack, is this a rekindle of Kick?" a photographer shouted.

"Kick, what is that?" Kim said loudly.

"Jack, is your engagement true?"

"Are you trying to make Jack jealous, Kim?"

"Some local boys say that you're dating Johnny Zhang."

Kim's normal tan complexion became red hot. I said"Leave her alone!" The paparazzi laughed and shook their fingers in my face"Now, now, let's not be rash."

I punched one of the guy's face and then they backed away. Kim's face still had some tears in her face though.

A girl photographer shrieked"Are you abusing Kim in any way?"

"No, just leave us alone!" I say and I pulled her away. We end up running to the car and drive away. At Star Bucks, we wash our faces in the bathroom. I order some coffee while she gets strawberry fruit smoothie.

The crazy paparazzi leave us and me and Kim stay at Star Bucks the whole day. We spent it by talking. Soon, it was night. And it was pouring like crazy. Kim said"I am not going out there.""Why?" It was pretty clear she had another, dark secret. I did not question it. I took out my big floppy hat and put it on her, and she was still reluctant to leave the cafe. Soon, we raced into the car, Kim: being perfectly dry. Me: being drenched so hard the ocean looks like they're slightly wet.

_**~Kim~**_

I was _terrified. _I was scared enough to go into the ocean, but pouring like crazy?! I don't think so.

Soon, we reached my house. Mom was still not home. I walked out with Jack, him slightly snoring. I pulled him to my face and we crossed onto my house. I went to bed and walked Jack with me. I felt much more comfortable with him around.

I woke up and blinked. I was actually in a different house. I realized that it was dark outside and Jack drove to his house instead. So, if my Mom wasn't home, then it was actually Jack's parents that weren't home. I walked downstairs and 6 girls stared at me. "Um, sorry. I'll leave now." I pointed out, when a girl with whitish blond hair shrieked"No!" I began backing up when Lulu popped over"Hey yo! Kim, Johnny wants to talk."

"Um, okay." I briskly walked over, unable to tell what was going on inside me. Emotions flew all around inside me like a tornado. Rage smashed into fear. Fear struck anxiety. Anxiety teamed up with confusion. They both destroyed incomprehension. I stepped into the fancy mansion"Hello?""Hey, Kim." said Johnny. His dark hair matched his chocolate brown eyes which warmed me like a fire place. He walked over"I've got to tell you something."

_Me too, _I thought numbly.

Johnny lead me to the garden of his house, which gleamed with colors like the rainbow. "Beautiful." I complimented. "Not like you, of course." he countered. I felt my cheek blush, why was I doing this? Didn't I chose Jack over Johnny? Confusion swept over me as he said"I think...I think I like you."

I almost fell into the rose bushed(that would've been painful)"What? You what?"

He said"I know, I sound so weird right now. Anyway, my point is, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Oh no he didn't! What will Kim say? What will she do? Will Jack overhear it? Will Lulu pummel Johnny for mentioning that? I DON'T KNOW! Review! What is Kim's dark secret? Does it involve Jack as well? Or Lulu, this time? Review(for the challenge this time!)!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, just my story and possible OC's.**

**Jack: She did what now?**

**Johnny: Hey yo!**

**Jack: Get out of here!**

**Kim: Calm down, you guys are not fighting.**

**Me: Yeah! Kim, please give them each a slap!**

**Kim: With pleasure.**

**Kim slaps Jack and Johnny. **

**Me: Finally peace and quiet. This is a filler, so short chapter. Sorry. And double the sorry because I took too long! Read on!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I couldn't believe Johnny. Here I am, happy and moved on, and he just asked me out?!

I say harshly"Johnny I don't think-""This may help." He leans in to kiss me and I push him. "What the fuck was that? You think I have a crush on you? I-I...was in love with you and you didn't love me back. Now I'm here trying to move on and now you like me?! Well, I'm done! I'm done." I say, my voice nearly cracking. I fled the Zhang's mansion, my face nearly in tears. But I kept it away. If I cried, my secret would be exposed. I dry my eyes and go see Lulu.

She was writing in a diary(which I would've never guessed) and said"I wish for him to be here. With my heart's desire and my love, I command him to be mine forever. I blinked, what did Lulu just say?

She said"I know you're there, Kim."

"Uh-Lulu, what is that?" I asked, she raised an eyebrow. "This," she pointer to her journal. "Is my poem journal. Remember, Kim? We have Poem Literature Class?"

"Oh. Right." I felt so freaking damn embarrassed.

I shook my head"I just thought-""Thought what?" questioned Lulu.

* * *

After, I went walking with Jack. He held my hand, trying to keep me from crying, but it's hard. But I won't, it'd be like exposing my dark secret.

Jack said"You okay?""Mm-hmm. Why you ask?" I ask nervously.

He shook his head, confused"No. Hey, it's almost the end of the school year. Almost your birthday.""Almost 15." I said quietly.

He pulled me in closed, kissing me, and I pulled away, giggling"Sorry, I'm just a little...not myself today.""It's all good, Kim. It's all good." Jack wrapped his arms around me, and a sudden hot burst shot through, startling me. "What the fuck!" I scream. Jack said"Hand buzzer."

"Not funny." I shot him a death glare but he rolls his eyes and kisses me again. I feel it. The warm stirring that makes my heart flutter like butterflies inside.

I pulled away, now that Johnny kissed me and Jack does to, I can't imagine choosing. I knew Johnny since I was nine and Jack practically helped me go home.

I shake my head and go home. I take a bath which resulted in my tail. I was a mermaid. Okay, it's not that of a big deal. It was big, floppy and orange. It was scaly and I had a bra too, so don't get a big head about it. I also have the power of water, heat, and ice. It was like that since my twelve birthday. I don't want to talk about it. After ten seconds of touching water-and no drying- I get my tail.

I finish my bath and clench my hand into a fist. Suddenly steam, hot steam, rose from my tail. After a minute or two, I am dry again. After, I walk out, I was deadly afraid. What would Johnny do to Jack if I refused? I wanted to, but Johnny is so...Johnny. A sarcastic, smart-aleck, athletic, handsome guy. Who is so much like Jack!

Ugh, this is like Twilight all over again. I walk to Lulu's mansion, she apparently was eating shish kebabs. She had barbecue sauce all over her cheeks as she opened up the doors"Dang Kim, why are you here? You interrupted my shish kebab eating time!""Sorry. Lulu, can I stay at your house tonight?" I ask.

Lulu ducks her head back in, screaming"Mom, can Kim stay over tonight?""Ok!" screamed back her mother. Lulu came back, grinning"Welcome to the Zhang's residence."

* * *

I walked in. The mansion was huge. Porcelain vases, Buddha statues and Taoist statues covered the room. Papyrus covered the walls, in Chinese marks. I began shuddering, there was also gold elephants, silver cats with large glowing red eyes. I said"This is creepy.""Beyond, because I actually live here." said a calm Lulu. I couldn't imagine Lulu being so calm in such a creepy house.

She led me up the stairs, and I caught sight of Lulu's two oldest brothers. Them, being eighteen and 20, still live with their mom. I guess a creepy mansion is better than no mansion. I look out one of the windows and see Jack's mansions. A sudden vase dropped, smashing itself on the floor. There was Lulu, white smoke and dust covered her pale Asian hands. She said"About time."

She plucked up the pieces of the vase and threw them out. She did a ten second to vacuum up the dust and went to the basement. She reurned replacing a vase and said"Let's go."

We crossed into view of Johnny, my cheeks becoming filled with blood, blushing. Johnny smiled charmingly, and I felt more and more sick. When Lulu turned, Johnny led me away. Under his minty fresh breath and the silvery glowing moonlight, he wrapped his arms around me and kidnapped me.

* * *

**OH snap! Johnny kidnapped Kim? What will Lulu do? Will Jack find out? Will Kim give Johnny a smackdown like he serves? Does pasta taste better or stir fry?**

**Question: Summer or Winter?**

**Review!**

**PS: Give me OC's for Lulu's boyfriend. Well described, Jack's age and height(16), must be in Karate, and whatever. **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Brother And Sister Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just my story and OC's. Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

_**~Lulu~**_

I pulled back my long, black hair. Kim was strangely silent, normally she would say something about my hair or whatever, but she was, strange enough, mute. I turned and saw no Kim. I said softly"Kim?" No one answered.

I began stepping back, air began tightening in my chest"Kim!" No one answered She wouldn't wander off and she knows to stay with me unless...I am going to murder you, Johnathan Zhang. I began running to the balcony to see him transformed to a bird, clinging to a mouse. I do something even better. I take off my long sleeved jacket. My wings came out, large and black. The wingspan was as large as 20 feet. I began soaring, and I admit, it feels nice. The cool air seeps in my hair, the cold moonlight shining where I need it to be. It is perfect. I'm going to say it already: the Zhangs have a family gift. Shape shifting into creatures we know well and so on. I have that too but I prefer to rather use my angel wings. Another day, another story.

My black wings began getting wet. I looked up and saw thick, dark clouds. It started to thunder and lightning began striking. Curse Johnathan for being so smart to choose a rainy day like this! I used my eyesight and saw him, he pulled a limp Kim to an underground cavern? I'm still fifty feet in the air, you can't expect me to see perfect picture views. I glide down, completely soaked to the core. I pulled on my leather jacket and tug on my hood. I zip it to the fullest point and stalk into the underground cavern. It was like a set of stairs going down and yet no one sees it. I am so cold I would've given anything just to be warm. Suddenly a spark, a small burst of blue flames ignites. It feels warm but sinister, as if it comes with a price. I yelp and toss it to the wet ground, where it dies out. I run down the stairs, shivering like crazy.

I took out my ivory dagger, which gleamed in the moonlight silver, sharp as a knife. I could take down Johnny, I was the stronger girl. But I was wet, cold, and shivering. I might as well be saying"I give up but am too stubborn to say so!"

He stepped out of the shadows"Sister.""Brother." I say. Suddenly, the cold, wet air becomes warm and toasty. My hair and body is dried. I am not shivering no more. He pulls out his wooden cylinder shaped 3 meter stick. "9 feet stick, brother? You're losing your feel of the weapon. Frank wouldn't." I said. Okay, I had _four _brothers. I was number 5. Johnny was number 3. The first two were oldest and in college. Number 4 lived in Manhattan New York, going to this school I believe. **(A/N: Read my other story"My Life Is Never Ever Ordinary".) **

Johnny bared his teeth"Frank wouldn't know." Frank is number 4.

I rolled my eyes"Where is Kim? I hate to fight you and then realize you were the only one who knew where she was and was unconscious."

"How very smart, Lucille." Johnny commented.

"You too, Johnathan." I implied before swiping my dagger down Johnny's cheek. He staggered back, confused and dazed, and I used the opportunity to attack. I took his stick and whacked it across his head. Unfortunately, it made my insufferable brother mad. He took it back and charged at my gut. I howled in pain but I used it as my knife sharpener and ended up as cutting it in half.

He growled, a nasty edge began creeping into his voice"Oh Lucille-" I stop fighting him. I look into his dark eyes, the black ones I see every night when he wishes me for bed every night, they turn gold. Glassy gold. And his voice, much more manly, much much more ancient, twisted, and evil. Almost like I stopped time and froze it, it began again, the voice began to sound more wicked. "-so weak, so innocent and young! Your blood, ancient pure blood of heroes, it would taint the the grounds of eternity for... eternity!" Johnny began a wicked laugh, one that seemed to almost sound like knifes on a chalk board.

I step back and throw the knife in Johnny's right arm. His eyes began returning, returning to his brown eyes, those warm, chocolate brown eyes"Where? Where am I?"

I do a nervous laugh"Um, nowhere important. Where's Kim?""Over there..." trailed off Johnny as he slumped onto the ground. I go to a dark part, one that would of made even _me _scared but all the fear has left, a long time ago. I march over there and yank out an unconscious Kim. I drag Kim in one hand and Johnny in the other. I imagine myself as a falcon, the other two hamsters, and we're off. The rain has gone from light rain to _storm. _I am walking in my house(or mansion if I am correct) and my mother sees me"Oh Lucille! Where have you three have been?""Long story." I said and fall on the balcony. My two older brothers, Ethan and Liam, looks at me and the other two. Liam helps Kim while Ethan is pulling Johnny. I am dragging myself to bed, and once I'm in, my body says in a monotone voice: _You will sleep now._

* * *

**So, hello! If this was a long wait, sorry. There was only two options, long wait means long chapter, short wait mean short chapters! Make OC's for Lulu's boyfriend! I will start to include more characters for the show when Lulu has a boyfriend. And since Lulu is an OC, she gets an OC boyfriend. And the other characters...no exceptions. Sorry. So, review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fisher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just my story and OC's. **

**_Newsflash_: Okay, for all the people who think this is a supernatural love triangle, it isn't. Jack's nothing more than a human mortal. Kim's a mermaid due to stupid decisions and her family lineage. The Zhangs were shapeshifters due to their migrating family and the whole lot of something else(read the Son of Neptune by Rick Riordan), starting from Greece, then Rome, then China, then Canada, then here, Seaford. Lulu is both a shape shift and a I-Can't-Tell-You-Yet-But-Very-Very-Soon. And the love triangle will not happen with the powers and Jack and Johnny? I'll tell you later. Read on! Short chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

**_~Kim~_**

I remembered a cave. It was low, dim, and hot. I remembered sweat pouring down, only it covered my entire body and I was dripping wet. I tried to make sense of where I was, but it was useless. I was stuck.

* * *

I shot awake, my stomach ready to jump. I remembered it all. I couldn't think. Then, the details came. Johnny, falcon, cave...

I screamed, hoping Jack would come. Lulu instead came, her pale face flushed"What. Happened?""Oh, um, nightmare. It's nothing." I said. She nodded wearily and left the room. The room was nice. A king sized bed, a private bathroom, a mini fridge. The king sized bed was four posters and had a canopy. I leaned on one of the posters, and felt cool air hit my cheek.

"Kim!"

I turned to see Jack, smirking. My bedroom(temporarily) was on the first floor. I pressed my lips together, I felt happy. I pulled him in and he kissed me. He laughed"It's nice to see you. How come I've seen you nervous with water?" I stopped. In the rain, I wore a floppy hat. I don't mind the beach as long as I _didn't _get wet. Now I was terrified Jack would find out, leave and tell every one else. I once fell for a boy, who he liked me until he found out. He ran away, screaming"Freak! Freak!" I had to hurt him, remove memories and leave. It was Johnny.

I didn't realize I was shaking until Jack encased me in his arms and I melted in his arms. Lulu came in and said"No PDA in my house."

"Lulu!" I shouted, my cheeks filling with blood(blushing). Jack laughed and I buried my face in my hands. She winked and left"Sister, you need another mister.""Lulu!" I said and she laughed.

She left and all the laughter left and my insides disappeared.

Jack said"Kim, why are you scared of touching water?" Reluctantly, I pulled away"That's a conversation for another day." He studied my face and pulled me into his arms.

I said"Jack, why don't I do this?""What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Boys are so full of themselves. But today, everything began changing.

* * *

Me and Jack were walking across the park. The sun beamed gracefully. The sky was a spectacular blue. The grass was slightly wet due to the rain yesterday. I laughed"Jack, you are ridiculous.""Why? I'm just suggesting that we should-" I stopped Jack's suggestion with a kiss. Like seriously, he was being really dumb right now.

Then, I saw Stephanie McKenzie. Her long blond hair was freshly pulled back, she wore a hideous pink tube top, white shorts, green flats, and a huge, brown bag. "Looking like a whore, Kimberly?" she purred. I was ready to rip off her head. No one-and I mean, _no one-_calls me a whore. When Jack said"Well, Kim may or may not be my girlfriend, but if she is or isn't, it will always be: _Bros before hoes._"

Her thin, scant red lips turned into a wicked scowl"Well, Jackie, doesn't she know of our secret? Doesn't she?" I turned to Jack, my blue eyes wide as the moon"What secret, Jack?" He pleaded with his eyes silently, _Later. _

Stephanie, clearly a fashion crazed girl, looked to me and Jack. "Well, just so you know, Jack Brewer, you will always be _my _Jackie." I clenched my fists and turned. If I stood there, I would've needed a lawyer for _murdering _Stephanie McKenzie.

I stomped off, my boots as high as my knees. Then when I heard the terrible noise. Awful sounding. Like kissy noises.

I turned to see Stephanie crashing her scant lips on Jack.

No need for words, only actions: I sprinted away, furoius, upset, torn apart. How dare the slut take and kiss Jack as if he was her boy-toy? How dare _Jack _let her kiss him without even stopping her?!

I would've just stopped, curled to a ball, and cried. Because all I felt was just the need to be somewhere else.

To think, I would trust my very own boyfriend.

He cheated on me, he made me mute, he caused trouble, yet I tolerate it and accepted as well because I will probably do things like that too. Probably.

My foot forgot the crack ahead and I fell. I looked down to see my leg twisted at a painful angle. Alone and hurt, I drag myself to the hospital. The doctors said I twisted my ankle. Just great. After I walk home, which after I think about it, isn't such a good idea after all.

I looked to the sea, it was splashing with waves.

I remembered the old lady, she warned one day my abilities will caught me in trouble. I looked around, no one saw me. I ran back and ran forward about twenty feet.

I jumped into the sea, the air turned to salty water. I blinked, suddenly all rapid white bubbles became overpowering me. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I opened them to see all my clothes, my jacket, jeans, and boots, to a tail.

I swam home only to find a white blotch in the distance.

I followed it.

I shouldn't.

Why?

Because it was a fisher net and it caught me.

* * *

**Oh snap! Kim, this wouldn't have happened if you stopped Jack and Stephanie! Shame on you! Why is Stephanie so in love with Jack, other than the fact he's famous movie star? Will Kim ever forgive Jack? Will she tell him her secret? Will Johnny take the breakup as a chance to move in on Kim? Give me OC's, full ones, for Lulu's boyfried! Hair, eyes, likes, dislikes, must be Jack's age, sixteen, and so on! I don't know! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Married Off?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just my story and OC's. **

**Jack: Kim-you there?**

**Kim: Don't even talk to me, Jack!**

**Jack: What! What happened?**

**Kim: *glares at Jack* You are _so _ignorant.**

**Jack: *says sarcastically* I know. Now tell me why you're so mad at me!**

**Kim: Read the god damn chapter!**

**Me: OOo, Kim is so _mad _at Jack. Better read to understand this argument! Sorry this was so long, the NYS(New York State) tests is pulling me down. I'm feeling very uninspired now! Send me your ideas! Short chapter because I want to focus on something personal with Kim's emotions. **

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I held my breath. I was caught! The net wasn't entangling me nor was it catching many fish. Only three fish lay trapped. The young man who stood on board said"Sir, there's no fish in there.""Oh, really?" The older man said. He peered into the net which I hoped he didn't see me. My orange tail wasn't exactly camouflage I couldn't squirm or move without someone knowing I was here!

The older man scowled"Yeah, this boat's old! Better get a new one." Then I caught a flash of his face. Mid-thirties. Ocean blue eyes. Dark, tousled hair. But he looked so young! Like in the twenties. Just like Mom. I shake my head and slowly make my way out. I began speed swimming where I go to the pier. There I clenched my right fist and began thinking, _Heat. _White smoke poured out of my orange tail and it began to stung. After a couple of seconds, it dried up and became my legs again. Re-hydrated, fresh, and bursting with energy.

I stood up.

My foot was still fractured. I limped home, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**~Lulu~**_

The next day later. I walked to school, Monday morning. I saw a boy, with dark brown hair. I caught my breath as he turned, he was _H-O-T hot. _I began to gap and close my mouth, no don't tell Kim.

I walk to science class briskly when I see him perch right beside me"So, you're Lucille?""Yeah, and you are about to have your arm ripped off if you call me that again. Why are you here, doofus?" I say, my warm brown eyes turn obsidian black. He laughed"Ha! My name's Ethan, Ethan McAsherton." I raise an eyebrow, was he serious? "Hi, I'm-Leave alone or die, twerp." I said in a flat voice. He smiles, as if this amuses him"Well, Lulu, I kinda knew you.""How? How would you know me?" I hate how he's baiting me to talk, but it's so damn hard not to! It's like, one of my favorite top ten things to do!

I say"Look, Ethan, it's cute you think that I'm just a girl who doesn't really know how to defend herself, but I do! I went to the damn military school!" He blinks, and when I look into his eyes, Ethan's eyes were dappled green, like shady forest light, peering in the sun. I almost stutter, but force myself to stay cool"Well, Ethan, gonna answer?"

Ethan smiled, and his pale skin tone, with his freckles make him even cuter"Sorry, Lulu. I just wanted to look into your eyes. They resemble hot chocolate on a cold, winter day." I stop, and stare. Why didn't this boy ran in fear, or the very least, wasn't he terrified of me?

He said"Lulu, don't you recognize me?" I study his face until I begin to smile"Summer camp."

"About time. Red highlights in your hair is really pretty." Ethan comments and I almost blush. Sudden memories begun to leap and surge themselves. The strawberry gardens, the green forest, oh gods, his green eyes. No wonder why I recognize them anywhere. But the best memory of was the fireworks. Bright booming lights, bursting with colors, an exploding fusion.

I tug at my small, diamong earrings in my ears. I say with a slight beam"Well, thanks Captain Obvious. So when can you-""Class, start dissecting the frog!" the teacher, a bald, portly man screamed incoherently. I took up the knife and pulled on my thick safety glasses. As soon as the knife hit the frog, it splattered me with green gunk. "Gross." I said with a laugh.

**_~Kim~_**

I woke up and saw that I was very late, it was eleven AM. But I didn't care. Honestly, I needed a break from school. Surely they have extra work for me to work on. I slipped on a cami, tee, and jeans. I pulled on my black converses and a leather jacket. I zipped it and headed out. My mom came through the door"Hello, Kimberly. Sorry I been so long out-of-town. I needed to meet with your...ah, acquaintance.""Acquaintance?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, it's my birthday next week. Since I was turning fifteen, I um...want your blessing?" I tried. Mom tilted her head"What blessing?""I have a boyfriend." I said in a small voice. Mom squealed"Oh, do tell!""Mom." I said in a stern voice.

She gave me the _Oh don't you go giving me that look _face"Kimberly, what's his name?""Jack Brewer." I said in a neutral voice. She smiled"The famous actor! Oh my gods, Kimberly, your father would of gone insane knowing you have a boyfriend."

I shrugged"Well Mom, it's not like he is here. Isn't he lost at sea?" Mom was about to say something when a man came in, his appearance looking so young but so fatherly"I used to. Hello, child.""Who are you to call me a child? And who are you?" I say with a defiant voice, my blue eyes ready to flare out. He smiles, like this was amusing"Well, I'm Nathan Jones."**(A/N: If you remember chapter 1, there should be an author's note there that says what Kim's dad in my story looks like in the past.)**

"Wait, you mean you're my dad?" I said, ready to faint. He looked at me, his wave of graceful black hair, his ocean blue eyes. Mom says"They found him a month ago. But he was nearly driven insane. Nathan, didn't you know that it's almost Kimberly's fifteenth birthday?" He stroked my hair, which to honest, I found startling but I was too startled to stop him.

"Well, um Nate-I mean, Dad, why were you lost at sea?" I say cautiously. I had this strong vibration, a strong feeling with my biological father. I just don't know if they're positive or negative feelings yet. He sighed"That is another's day's question. Can I rest?" My mom, slightly smiling says"This way, Nathan." She led him up the stairs while I led myself out.

I crossed into the view of the mall and headed in. There was Ashley Delaney and Stephanie McKenzie. Oh lord, no. Don't look at me, don't look at me. Too late. Ashley turned, her wicked hair flying"So, Kimmie, where's Jack? Is he getting the wedding preparations ready?"

I snapped"What wedding preparations, huh Ashy? Huh?" Stephanie tossed her hair into my face and declared"Oh, you don't know? She doesn't know!" The two idiots cackled evilly.

I rolled my eyes"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"But didn't Jackie ever tell you?" Stephanie asked. I whipped my head around"Tell me what?" Ashley smiled cruelly and coldly and delivered the death blow

"That Stephanie is going to married to Jack, of course."

* * *

**Oh, holy sh*t! Was this Jack's secret? I cannot believe this! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: I will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just my story and OC's. This chapter is going to make you Lulu lovers mad, so skip the Ethan part if you wish to not kill Alyssa Morgan. And, it's mostly bent on Lulu, this chapter. But a surprise for you Kick lovers too.**

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I was shocked. Jack was going to be married off to Stephanie, after all we been through? I wipe the tears rushing down my face and I cry silently. I brush myself off the dust and saw Ashley and Stephanie, smirking smugly. Ashley, with revenge. Stephanie, with spite. I start to run, my feet so fast it almost skimming off the floor.

I go to the person who I thought I lost forever. Johnny.

_**~Lulu~**_

I smile when Ethan walks by. Since Kim has skipped school lately, and Ethan hasn't made any friends, we sat together. My mouth twitched into a grimace as he sat down, he had talked to one of Stephanie McKenzie's lieutenant and closest minions, Alyssa Morgan. She has perfect chestnut-brown hair, artificial emerald-green eyes, and hazel brown skin. I don't have a thing against black people but I _do _have a thing against Alyssa Morgan. Sarcastic, rude, slutty, and pretty, the way an ice princess is. Beautiful but cold.

She glanced at Ethan than me, mouthing smugly, _Girl, he's mine. So hoe, step back. _I am so mad, I break the glass cup I tightened my hand with. Ethan jumps"Whoa, you okay, Lulu?""Yeah, perfectly fine." I say in grouchy voice.

He takes my hand which sends an electric current through me"It's clear you're upset over something. So tell me." I stare into the dappled green eyes and get lost in them"You were just talking with Stephanie McKenzie's lieutenant.""Oh, you mean Lyss?" he asks innocently. I almost fall out my chair, he has a nickname for her. For _her_! I say rather rudely"Why are you talking with one of Stephanie's minions? After all, they take after the she-devil herself."

"Because she's my girlfriend." I almost spit out my backup lemonade my mom made. I turn so our faces face themselves and say in an incredulous voice"_You go out with Alyssa Morgan_?""Why not, it's like you're not archenemies." he says carelessly, dropping my hand. I pull myself away"Bye, Ethan." As I leave, he says to himself"I wonder what's with her."

_**~Ethan~**_

I furrow my brow, confusion filling my head. I shrug it over and walk to Alyssa's table. She purred"Hon, glad you came! Now let's go." She pulls me to the hallway, which I stop"Where are we going? What are we doing?" She shrugs"Not gonna tell til you come. Willingly." I slump my head and continue to walk with Alyssa. After a while, she pulls me to the principal office. She goes in and comes out"As planned, Stephanie took care of everything.""What did Stephanie do?" I ask. Alyssa rolls her eyes"Such a hopeless boy. Come along." She pulls me in and locks the door. She drew the shades of the window and the door window. Alyssa poured a dark red liquid into a wineglass. She hopped by the closet and pulled out the two doors.

A twin bed came out, flopping with pillows and a blanket. She pulled me to the bed and said"Drink." I drank the wineglass, but my vision was blurry after that. The last thing I remember was she unbuttoning my shirt.

* * *

I woke up, suddenly warm and sticky. I notice my shirt wasn't on and stood up. I also noticed that none of my clothes weren't on. I was about to scream when Alyssa stood up and kissed me really long. I pulled away to see that we were both well, bare. She pulled me close to her and I realized, I just had sex.

_**~Kim~**_

I stood nervously outside of Johnny's high school. It had been a long time since I seen him last. We had never talked after that. That kidnapping.

I purse my lips, remembering that day. I peeked through the door's window and saw nothing, no sign of Johnny. I sigh. Maybe he went to a different school now. When I turn and see him. His swept black hair, sparkling brown eyes, mischievous smile. I say meekly"Hi, Johnny."

"I'm really sorry, Kim. It's just that" He goes on and on in a rant, one that endlessly goes on forever. I say"Look, I want to talk to you about something. It's kinda uh..." I trail off, but finish it"Something that involves me." He nods"Ok."

* * *

We sit at a park bench and talk. Johnny never interrupts or says anything, just an occoasional glance at me. "Wow, married off to the she-devil." he says and I nod glumly"Yeah. It's just so hard! I mean, why? After all we've been through, he starts to let go and crawl back to that disgusting earthworm." We both laugh at Stephanie. It's been so long since I had any Kim/Johnny time. Just the two of us.

He smiles"Well, then. Next time you see him, give him a piece of your mind." I smile and say"Thanks, Johnny." I hug him, and to be honest, it was a nice one.

_**~Lulu~**_

I was in the girls' lockeroom, taking my frustration out by taking a long shower. I wanted to melt into tears. I liked Ethan when we went to summer camp. It lasted a whole month, and another reason I really thought he was cute was when he was dared to kiss me. It was nice, sweet, but passionate.

"Lulu?" I heard my name bounce off the walls of the room as it echos. "Ethan? Why are you in here? I'm taking a shower!"

I hear his footsteps close in, "It's okay. I'll wait outside. I didn't know you were in here, so...I went it. See you outside." And he left, just like that.

I changed into clean clothes, new track shoes, and I put my hair into a french braid.

I dumped my clothes into my locker and stepped out. Ethan was sweating from the steam in the bathroom. I did like to take hot showers. But all I say is: "What is it, Ethan? Thought you had a girlfriend to attend to." He frowns and then says"Lulu, me and her...""Are over?" I say, slight hope rushing in me with the speed of a rocket.

He looks at me startled"No, but uh, we did some stuff.""Like what? Have sex?" I say casually as we sit on the bench.

He says nothing, but the guilt look in his eyes already tell me everything.

"What!" I shot up, rage washing over me in waves. Ethan stood up, "I swear Lulu, she made me drank wine. I sorta threw up and blacked out after that."

I sit down, stiffly, trying to keep myself composed and calm. _But how could I be?!_ I mean, my first crush practically did it with my enemy! That's not cool! He says quietly"Lulu, it's not like I got her pregnant.""Well, did you use protection?" I say, trying to sound casual.

Ethan shrugged"I dunno. Like I said, I blacked out after the wine got to me. I was totally wasted." I for some reason smile at his discomfort"Well, that's your fault for actually dating _Alyssa Morgan._" He scowls at me"So you're saying it's my fault that when I had it, it was because I dated her in the first place? Well, it's not like you're better than her." I blink back the tears now"Bye Ethan." I leave, I no longer wish to be friends with a traitor. Especially Ethan McAsherton.

* * *

I step out of the lockeroom and run to the park. I dyed my streaks a different color now. Midnight blue.

I put on a dark red color that makes me have sharper features. One that draws out the curve of my face.

I decided that me and Ethan were no longer friends. Because of Alyssa Morgan. Because of the she-devil's closesr lieutenant, I lost my first crush, my first love. It's no wonder why I lost him. Alyssa Morgan was only born to steal people's greatest love.

"Hey." I hear. I turn up my head ever so slightly to see one of my older brothers. Not Johnny, the second oldest one. "Hey Alex." I say glumly. His full first name was Alexander, but like everyone else in my family, we all shortened our first names.

He's in college, he was eighteen. Nothing like sixteen year old Johnny. Alex was more like the quiet, curious one. But in battle, the strong silent one. Alex stood tall, his hair was short and shaggy. **(1) **He sat down"Lucy, you're so sad. Why? Is it because of a boy?" I punch his arm"My name is Lulu. And no." I say it in a rather flat voice. And Alex and I sort of shared a bond. That's why he is allowed to call me Lucy.

He and my first older brother, William(nickname: Will/Liam), are twins. Liam is older by ten minutes, but he lives in Britian, attending college. Alex says"Come on, Lucy, be serious. It's a boy, isn't it?" Then I start to cry. I don't know why.

I never cry unless something was going on. Something is going on.

**_~Kim~_**

I waited outside of the mall. My feet feel sore and tired, but I try to ignore the feeling.

I see him walking, he says"Kim, what's going on? You're ignoring my texts, calls, everything. What is going on?"

I narrow my blue eyes"You have been married off to Stephanie."

"What? You found out-" He starts to deny when I cry out"I know, Jack! All I want to know is, why?"

He looks to the sunset"It's arranged. To better my image." I want to cry now.

I turn when he pulls me close"Kim, know that she's not marrying me."

"And how do I know that?" I spit out sarcastically.

"Because I'm marrying you." I couldn't beieve what his words were.

"What?"

"Kimberly Crawford, will you marry me?"

I begin to stutter my answer. I didn't know what to do. I felt lost. I was only fourteen when my boyfriend proposed. I was so overjoyed, I didn't know exactly I did next.

"Yes, Jack Brewer. I will."

* * *

**...Jack Brewer! What will your manager say? Kim's parents? Ashley Delaney? Stephanie? Lulu? _Johnny? _Well, this is going to go KA-BOOM!**

**Jack: She said yes!**

**Kim: Oh dear god...**

**Lulu: You never told me!**

**Kim: I just found out now.**

**Jack: Me too.**

**Johnny: Traito...**

**Me: Better leave people, before this gets ugly.**


	16. Chapter 16: Harder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just my story and OC's.**

* * *

_**~Jack~**_******(A/N: It's been a while, so I'm starting with this.)**_**  
**_I was shocked, stunned even.

I grabbed her waist and kissed her face. She laughed and said"Jack, sometimes you drive me insane."

"Yeah, I know." I said and kissed her.

**_~Lulu~_**

I felt my insides jump hard. I could feel my heart pounding. Sweat poured through my hair, leaving sticky wet.

I stood in the cafeteria, alone and lonely was the only emotion I felt. And sadness, gloom, and regret.

I heard a voice say. "Hey, Lulu." I whipped my head up to see Kyle. **(A/N: From Chapter 5: Date. Remember? When Kim sang that song, Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. And the band posted it online? Member? Kyle's the band leader.****) **I smiled faintly as he came by.

"Hey, Lulu. Why looking so down in the dumps?" He said, his muscles were tan and distracting. I tried to keep myself sane.

I laughed. "Boy troubles."

"With who?" Kyle asked.

I resisted the urge to tell him. Kyle was the outside sweet looking guy, but he really was the spread the rumor type. I'm not sure that's _my _type.

He blinked his blue eyes. "I swear not to tell." He offered.

I signed in resignation. "It's Ethan McAsherton."

"Who, that guy?" he asks. I nod, feeling trouble boil inside me. Then Kyle says"Is he dating another girl?" Boy is Kyle pushing it now.

"Alyssa Morgan, Stephanie McKenzie's lieutanent." I say irritatedly.

Kyle laughs. "Wow, out of all the girls. You know that she's cheating on him, right?"

"Say what now?" I sat completely straight. He gave me a half smile as he says"Yeah. Look." He pointed to the cafeteria door and I saw her, hand in hand with some another guy, a football player. Go figure. And what's stings the most was the fact that they _kissed_.l

"Gonna do anything?" Kyle's tone changed. From easiness to the voice that's so haughty, it's like challenging me. And I like it.

"Gonna tell Ethan, that's what's up." I say and walk to the popular table. When the crew saw me, they shrank away in terror. I smile, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Ethan was chowing down some french fries miserably as Alyssa lost the hand of that other guy and sat down innocently witht that fake glamour smile.

And I wanted to rip it out personally.

Ethan said. "Hey Lulu, What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing." I say with a fake nonchalant voice. "Just great and btw, Alyssa was just playing tonsil hockey with another guy here."

"You were kissing another guy?" Ethan said. Alyssa rushed in, her sickly sweet voice reassuring, "No, no. I wasn't. See, here's the truth, the justice about to be settled down: Lulu here is jealous of me and trying to break us apart. Now see, was that justice or what?"

Ethan turned to me, cold betrayal held in his eyes. "You were lying?""

"Don't believe her, Ethan!" I said. "Kyle pointed it to me and showed me!"

"Who? Kyle, Kyle Russo?" Alyssa teases. I nod fiercely, glaring at her makes her scoot away an inch. She called out, "Kyle!"

Kyle rushed over and said. "What?"

"Have you told Lulu here I was cheating on another guy?"

"No, I haven't. I just asked about Kim." My eyes widened. "What? No! Stop lying!" Kyle smirks at me and so does Alyssa. I think my irises turned a wicked obsidian black.

"Really did I lie, Alyssa?" I say haughtily. I am so angered to the point that I am practically screaming for her blood.

"You too, Kyle? _Tell the truth_." I said, more like threaten and hiss.

They all spill when I realize, they played me. Alyssa was using that guy to bring me over here, Kyle was sent to me to support the cheating act, and like a fool, I bought the act.

Alyssa also planned that...that if I hadn't turned to _demonic_ mode, me and Ethan were never going to be friends again.

Ethan looked to me and Alyssa and said harshly. "I can't believe you, Alyssa. Cheat on me and then practically put Lulu through all that just to keep us from stop being friends?" I smile smugly to her and was about to say, "That's right." when he turns to me, his facial expression turned to cold heart ache. And then says to me harshly as well. "And you! You could not just stand the idea of me being happy, could you?" I blinked back the tears and scream as well. "I can't stand it! I can't stand the idea of letting her use you and you walking away oblivious. Ethan, I was trying to help you!"

"Well, maybe I don't need your help!"

"Then fine, we're not friends anymore. I'm not going to be friends with a person who can't accept the fact that they care about you enough to let you from being taken advantaged of." And I walked away, slight tears trickling down my face.

_**~Kim~**_

I was planning some wedding stuff, like guests and flowers with Lulu. We hadn't had enough best friend time, so we hang out. This was her face when I told her I was getting married to Jack at fourteen: "WHAT! Kimberly Crawford, how dare you not, call, text, facechat, or FaceBook me?!" Then it went to this: "Oh my god, how are we going to plan your wedding?" And lastly: "I hope I'm your maid in honor, Kim. By the way, something happened." When she told me about Ethan and Alyssa, I was fingering my white part of my ying and yang necklace**(A/N: Chapter Two, Jack has the black part.)** and practically getting the shovel ready for Ethan, Kyle, and Alyssa's burial.

How dare they put Lulu through all that heart ache and walk away like they watched a twistedly funny movie? And she cried too. Lulu never cries, _at all_. So to put her through all that is like hurting my sister. And I hated it. I said to Lulu, "Don't worry. We'll plan revenge for them." Then she said quietly. "Also, I have a crush on Ethan."

"You what now?" I say sassily, putting hands on my hips.

Lulu gave a weak, guilty-as-charged smile. "Yeah, but now we're not friends." I gave her a hug and she decided to change the subject.

When I heard my door bell ring.

I opened the door and saw a dozen roses. A box, lined with silver velvet. And a creamy white and red ribbon note. It read,

_See you tonight, my love. It's a night to remember._

_-J_

Lulu gaped at me, surprise sprinkling all over her face.

"Kim, just let me say that this _biggest _and _sweetest _present ever_._" Lulu said, her whipping black hair flying.

I smiled, thinking of Jack, and his really sweet present.

I picked up the scarlet roses and sniffed them. Sweet smelling.

The box, lined with velvet, was soft and slightly fuzzy.

Only one question kept me from entirely loving this present.

"Just where does he want me to meet?" I said, and bit my lip.

Lulu shrugged, "Maybe we'll find out when you open the box. Now open it!"

Reluctantly, I opened the box.

A thin gold chain. With the pendant of my name. _Kim_.

And with the pendant, it sparkled with diamonds. Good god, Jack must've spent a fortune. I smile at the memory now.

There's another note.

_Kim, meet me at the marble fountain. _

_-J_

I smiled. Jack was so cute and romantic tight now. It warmed all my heart. Lulu said, "You're so lucky. I wish _I _had a guy like Jack."

I felt guilt working it's way from my stomach to my heart. All this time I felt sweet memories, sad ones had been planning an attack. I wanted to reassure Lulu, but it would be for nothing. To truly make her happy, Ethan had to come back.

I looked at her almost solemnly, I promise to get Ethan back. I just have to.

* * *

I skipped all during next morning to school. I skipped school long enough, and why not. Me and Jack was going through school, it was April now.

The sun rippled light and it felt nice on my embarrassing tan skin. I saw Alyssa Morgan smirking at me and suddenly I wished I had Lulu's demonic black eyes. I glowered at her, but I seriously doubt I made an impression on her.

Jack said. "Where's Ethan?"

"According to Lulu, science class." I said and immediately scowled when I saw the freaky Stephanie McKenzie.

She was laughing and when she caught my eye, she mouthed, _He is mine and will always be. _

I gritted my teeth and turned to Jack. I kissed him hard and while pulling away, I gave him a hard, well expressed look: _Just go with it unless you have something to say._ He did not have anything to say.I whipped back to Stephanie and gave her an off smirk, like it said: _How's that for Jack being yours, bitch? _

As we entered, I saw Ethan in the background, silently reading. I waltzed up to him and plopped in the seat beside him.

"Hello, Ethan." I put on a fake, sweet smile which Jack frowned at. It was so adorably cute. When guys get jealous, it's cute, but when _girls _get jealous, there's going to be World War Three.

"Hey Kim." Ethan said, despair in his voice.

"Anything new happen lately?"

"I lost my best friend."

"Who?"

"You know who, Kim." he gritted his teeth and said in a forced calm voice. "Lulu."

Then drama queen(Stephanie)'s liuetenant and one of her closest bitches walked over to Ethan.

She said with fake sugar like my voice, but hers was more like sickly sweet or filled with so much sugar it could give anyone a heart attack or diabetes.

I said in a steely calm voice. "What are you doing here, Alyssa Morgan?"

She turned to me. "Well, Kimmie, I'm here because Ethan here is my boyfriend." I almost barfed. I forced it down and looked at her hard. "Ethan, is Alyssa really your girlfriend?"

"Yes." He answered distantly, like he was in a trance.

I gritted my teeth, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

**Not a good cliffie, why? I'm going through a lot of heart ache right now. So, I'm planning to not do a cliffie today. sorry fo the wait. Enjoy. This is also not a good chapter, so yeah. See you next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17: O-V-E-R

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, just my story and OC's. If you are feeling major Kick, then I suggest not reading this chapter. Next one is a lot of drama. Happy Fathers' Day! Sorry it took so long!**

**Dear Allia: Okay, here goes. Kim had the normal life she never complained about. She has a best friend, a super cute crush, and plenty enemies from the past and present. But when Jack Brewer enters her life, everything changes. She is forced to endure her conflicting emotions as Jack twists her life upside down**

* * *

_**~Kim~**_

I twisted myself away so I couldn't look at their sick, lovey-dovey faces. The one Ethan has on right now is triple_ F_. Triple _F_ is forced, fake, and fucked up. If my cursing offends you in anyway, it's because I'm in an angry rage. I stomp off to first period class, waiting for the teacher to begin classes.

_**~Jack~**_

Well, Kim, decide to ditch me, eh?

Well, couldn't blame her.

I was in my room afterschool, fingering my black yang from the two halves of the ying and yang necklace. I forgot the girl who wore it. But I never forgot her face. Blond, messy hair. Oceanic blue eyes. A way-too-confident smirk.

It was as if she had no care in the world and liked it.

And I liked it too.

I kept thinking about stuff when my phone rang. I picked up an unknown number and masked my voice to sound husky and deep.

"What do you want?" I growled.

The voice said. "Is this Jack Brewer's number?"

Ethan McAsherton.

"You gotta lot of nerve calling me, after what you done to Lulu, Ethan." I said in my normal voice, as I scowled.

"Yeah, well...yeah. I got your number from Kim. She told me to call Jack if I ever needed advice. So, please give me advice: Alyssa Morgan is trying to persuade me to have sex with her again."

"Have sex?" I jump up. "Why?"

"I-" Before Ethan could finish his sentence, I interjected.

"Wait, you said 'again'. Did you have sex with her before?" I said, narrowing my hazel green eyes.

"Maybe." whispered Ethan.

I shouted. "Ethan!"

"Sorry, don't blame me! She put sleeping powder in the wine."

"Dude, you need some _serious _help."

"I know. I mean, I don't do it, and her body looks so great and-" he was about to say more when I interrupt.

"Stop talking about Alyssa Morgan before you start drooling through the phone." I complain.

Ethan said. "But what do I do?"

"Reject her faster than she reject guys!" I nearly shout. I heard my mom yell at me to shut up, so I lowered my voice to a minimum.

"But, if she dumps me, I'll go-"

"What? Sad, mad, upset?" I taunt. "Look dude, she does not give a shit about guys. _At all_."

"But-" he whined. "No excuses!" I scold. "Today is the day you reject Alyssa Morgan. Capice?"

"Capice." said Ethan glumly and ended the line. I felt satisfied as I went back to admiring myself in the mirror. I turn to my phone again as it rings, but before I could do anything, a blur of a person wrapped a blindfold around my head and a gag around my mouth. They bind, with hard rope, my hands and feet together so I wouldn't do anything as they drag me away.

_**~Kim~**_

I was braiding down my blonde hair and the day was going by a lot faster than I thought.

I wore a midnight blue dress, my hair curled after my shower where it did a left to right comb over. Gray flats. Very little makeup. Some gold hoop earrings and my white ying, away from the black yang. I fingered it once more, I kept thinking about that day. I wonder if he ever remembers.

I walk to the marble fountain, waiting and tightly clutching my shoulder strap purse.

"Hey, Kim." I can't see anything so well because it's so dark. But I smile anyway and say. "Thanks for having me over here, Jack."

"Jack?" The voice said, somehow not sounding like Jack. He stepped from the shadows and I saw it was not Jack. But Johnny. No wonder it only said _J _on the piece of paper and not _Jack_. I back to the fountain, and fall in. My dress is wet and my hair is ruined.

Johnny said. "I can make things all better, Kim. What can Jack do?"

"But Jack..." I trail off, wondering what to say.

"Are you going to really like him when he's doing this?" Johnny challenges by putting on a yellow light and aiming at a person. Not just a person, _two _persons, and them two having too much PDA. Jack and Stephanie. _Making out_ in a chair.

I felt my insides crumble, my heart ready to collapse. Was this the end for me?

Johnny wrapped his strong muscled arms for me. I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Why're you holding me?"

"'Cuz I'll always catch you if you fall for me." he said and kissed me. For the first time, I think. _Wow, Johnny's a great kisser. _

I shudder slightly as I snuggle a bit deeper in his arms. Johnny looked at me and said. "Come on, Kim. We should go."

"Why?" I ask. He said. "We're taking bit of a vacation, okay?" He took out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes. He whispered. "Don't ever think I'm going to hurt you." And I know he won't. And he knows it too.

He pulled me to his huge black van and said. "How do you feel about visiting Hawaii?"

"Hawaii? Serious?" I laughed. I turned to two figures and I wanted to cry.

"No, I'm joking. Joking about the thing too, so say goodbye."

"Bye." I said solemnly as I watched the two figures. The weird part? They don't even look real, they look more like a projection screen of two lovers.

* * *

Two weeks. That was how long me and Jack ended our relationship ago. Odd thing was, I didn't remember anything of it. And I miss him so much.

Every thing Johnny does I like, but if Jack would've done it, I would've loved it.

I shook my head. No, he made his decision.

Johnny smiled. "Kimmy, come on. I made some plans."

"But I can't go. Me and my parents are going fishing today." That's right. Parent_s. _As in me, mom, and dad too. How odd it is. It makes me feel weird as I think about it.

"No, try to talk to them out of it. I really want you to come with me." He said, his deep eyes turn impatient and snappy. I snatched away my wrist he held and said. "I can't. What don't you understand?"

Johnny is a freaking control freak.

I swear, he needs to know where I am, what I'm doing, and when. It's driving me nearly insane. Lulu knows and tells me that his relationships never last long. Now I knew why.

"Know what, Johnathan?" I snap.

"What?" He said with an impatient voice.

"We're. _O-v-e-r_." I say and run.

* * *

**I just couldn't think of a cliffie, so how was this? Eh, review, and the next chapter will be two thousand words, no promising. This chapter was mostly a filler, sorry.**


	18. Authors Note

**(A/N: Hey guys, look, as-as hard as it is to say this, I need to do it. I am most certainly NOT going to end this story, no, that would be bad. But, I am putting it on a pause for the next couple months. I don't want to do it, but juggling four stories is kinda hard and I felt very little Kick inspiration. Plus, I take like WAY too long to update chapters. As much as I love to stay here and write, I can't. I'll probably come back September, which is weird considering the summer months are my writing months, but during that time, I promise I will have more ideas, romance, betrayal, drama. Okay, I pinky swear on *checks computer clock* September first, I will give you a FIVE-THOUSAND, that's right, five thousand word chapter, and I swear it will NOT be a filler. I love you guys so much, and I want you guys to stick to my story, don't unfollow, don't unfavorite, and especially don't send me any hate, just leave my story alone, and I promise Love or Hate will make a better-than-ever comeback. So, I love you guys, stay strong and for now, read another Kick fanfic, just don't forget me!**

**So, this is *stops to dry off the tears, which is flooding entire house* it, and I want to say that no matter what happens, I will come back and I will make sure that...Kick will reunite and all.**

**So this is AznInvasionPersuasion, signing off for now.)**

**PS: If you want to leave some reviews, saying goodbye or whatever, go ahead, il answer them. **


End file.
